Hidden in a fox cloak
by kakashi8890
Summary: adopted from the shadowed ninja
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

***Five Years ago...***

A distraught blond man sat at the hokage's desk with scrolls piled high all around him, with his face buried deep within his palms and with a subdued and gentle tone he speaks to his long time friend and sensei "Jiraiya-sensei there is nothing else I can do to save our village...it must be done, the Shinigami requires a human sacrifice to solidify the seal upon the vessel."

Jiraiya looks up from his spot against the wall and walks over to his long time student Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and placed his hand on Minato's shoulder and tries his best to convince his depressed student otherwise "Minato you cant do the sealing if you do your son wont have any family left."

Minato shivers under the touch and Jiraiya continues "Just let me complete the sealing in your place I have lived a good life but you have so much more depending on your life think of your son afterwards who knows what will happen to him you know as well as I do that he will be hated and rejected he will need you then more then ever..."

Yondaime brings his hand to rest upon his sensei's hand "Jiraiya-sensei I know you would do the sealing in my place at first given chance, but we both know that this seal is above what you can do. There is no alternative I am the only person who can ensure this seal is a success and protect our village like a Hokage is supposed to." Minato stands up and wipes away his slow falling tear and his eyes wavered over the baby crib next to his desk.

"To protect this village I must create a jailer of flesh and blood...my flesh and blood. With the Kyuubi rampaging its way here I must leave everything i have and all my dreams to my son...Naruto Namikaze when the time is right." Minato spoke as he picked up and cradled his newborn and only child.

With a heavy heart and hazy eyes Jiraiya conceded to the Yondaime's view and set about to prepare the ritual of sealing so his student may have his last minutes with his child.

***Miles outside Konoha***

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was flailing its tails around relishing the thrill of bloodshed as Jutsu after Jutsu bounced of its hellfire red fur, swatting and swiping at any ninja who got within range of its paws and nine tails. This monster among monsters stood taller then fifty yards high and one hundred and fifty yards from its nose to tails.

Among the sounds of earth shattering and bloodied cries a strained yell over the calamity "RETREAT THE YONDAIME HAS COME TO SLAY THE BEAST!" at the all the leaf ninja jumped back and headed for the safety of the village.

A large cloud of smoke arose in front of the nine tailed beast and there stood a toad of equal height wearing a dark blue kimono with the Kanji symbol for "toad" on the back atop the toad stood the handsome blond Hokage with a bundle of baby blue cloth tucked into his arms. "Gamabunta-sama I'm in need of your help this last time, I need you to distract and hold off the Kyuubi until i can finish the signs for the Shinigami 8-point seal"

A large wisp of smoke escaped Gamabunta's mouth and is stashed it's pipe into his kimono like jacket "it would be my pleasure to fight with you one last time Minato-san, I only wish this wasnt how it had to end i wish you well in the afterlife and your son strength for what is to come" with that the toad draws a sword and poised to push the demon fox back

Five minutes of slashing at the Fox and dodging its attacks, The toad a little worse for wear with a large gash down its left eye. The Yondaime finishes the five hundred seals needed to summon the Shinigami and kneels down on the toad and whispers "I need to get in close to the fox can you hold him still for a moment while i place the seal upon it?"

Gamabunta wheezes back "I will do my best but I am almost spent and must return to the summons realm after this." The toad draws in a large breath and prepares for a final attack.

Kyuubi no Kitsune eyes the Boss Toad warily and charges forward and is met with a uppercut to the jaw and a bear hug from the toad. As Kyuubi struggles to get free and gnashes out with its teeth Minato doesn't spare a moment and places the seal upon the fox and in a lasting blinding white light all the ninjas avert their eyes and look back to see the Kyuubi gone, nowhere to be seen.

Minato Stumbles atop the toad and protectively hunches his body over his now crying baby loses balance and falls from the Toad's head, baby in arms. As the Yondaime nears the ground he is caught in the air by his sensei and is placed on the ground. With tears in his eyes the Yondaime looks over to Jiraiya and speaks between shallow breaths "Naruto...is...a...hero...goodbye...sensei." The Yondaime's once vibrant blue eyes lose the light they once had and hugs his child before he exhales his last breath and becomes still.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

***Five years later Present Time***

***date October 10th***

In the Hokage's office sits Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage out of retirement after the Yondaimes unfortunate death sealing the Kyuubi into poor little Naruto Uzumaki. Sarutobi sits with his pipe hanging out of his mouth hunched over his desk with a lecherous grin across his face, as he reads from the infamous little orange book.

The Hokage's reading time is interrupted by a ANBU wearing a cat mask and flowing purple hair past her shoulders. The ANBU waits for the signal from the Hokage to speak "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is currently in the hospital receiving medical attention from chakra burns over half his body and multiple fractures and cuts-" she was cut off by the konoha signature swirl of leaves shunshin as Sarutobi vanished.

The Hokage arrives at the hospital and heads straight for the room assigned specifically to Naruto as he is under constant attack by the villagers and ends up in the hospital every week or so. The door to Naruto's room flies open and to the horror of Hiruzen, Naruto lay perfectly still, wrapped head to toe with bandages and wires coming out of everywhere. Sarutobi widely known as 'The Professor' because of his thousand plus jutsu arsenal watched as Naruto's eye begin to move and flicker to life.

Hiruzen moves closer to Naruto so the boy doesn't have to strain to see him and grabs the small boy's hand and looks upon him with tear filled eyes and asks "Naruto can you hear me?" Naruto stirs and nods once "Naruto i need you to tell me what happened to you and who were responsible for this..." Naruto nods again and takes a few labored breaths and begins to speak in a almost inaudible whisper.

***Flashback***

The ground was a blur the only sounds Naruto hears are the voices of angry villagers, his breathing, and his thumping heart. "GET BACK HERE DEMON AND FACE US" one of the many angry drunkards yelled to the sprinting form of Naruto. continuing to run Naruto is weaving in and out of alley ways and broken fences to escape the irate mob hot on his trail he looks back and makes a fatal error in his directions while not looking and come to a dead end with high walls and building on the three sides. Naruto turns around to try and rectify is mistake but is closed off by the mob blocking his only exit.

"Finally we caught the demon brat away from the prying eyes of the ninja and Kami herself couldn't save you." one of the woman sneered as she brought out a beer bottle and smashed the end of it on the nearby brick wall making a shank "you took my son from me after he just made Chunin he was my pride and joy, and you killed him!" a man said. The Angry mob brought out various makeshift weapons from keys to bats.

The mob proceeded to kick, rip, and stab at for a minute before a tall dark haired Chunin stopped them and flickered away with Naruto over his shoulder appearing on a high rooftop the ninja stopped and threw Naruto against the wall. The Chunin walked over to Naruto's slumped form and picked him up by his throat and grinned "I have waited five years to avenge my brother's death by you and tonight I get to solve the demon problem Konoha has had for far. too. long." the Chunin cocked back his fist and punched Naruto in the stomach making him yell.

The Chunin's smile only grew after Naruto yelled out and threw Naruto across the rooftops and come sliding to a stop short of the ledge. Tears began to escape from Naruto's bruised eyes and he pleaded "Just leave me alone, I didn't do anything." sobs began to wrack Naruto's small body, the Chunin made long triumphant strides to the crying boy in front of him.

Naruto waited for the pain and darkness to end his short and miserable life he had lived so far and could count on his hands his happy moments almost of all which included jiji-san(Sarutobi). Suddenly he heard a bellow from the back of his mind telling him **"let go and survive"**, he had nothing to lose so Naruto just closed his eyes and let the voice ring out in his mind.

The Chunin reached out with a kunai in hand to end the boy's life when red flaring chakra erupted from Naruto's arm a covered half his body **"YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR ATTACKING THIS BOY!"** The chakra claw stretched to meet the Chunin and plowed through his body leaving no mark but came back with a blue wisp in its grasp. The Chunin fell to the ground dead never to see light again, Naruto sat with the wisp still in his red chakra covered hands and began to slowly assimilate the soul with his body after an hour the spirit of the Chunin was no more and the demon chakra receded back within his body, Naruto blacked out from his injuries.

***Flashback ends***

Naruto didn't relay the part about the red chakra to Hiruzen as he doesn't remember. Sarutobi sat silent listening to Naruto's account for the injuries and it was terrible, a ninja participating and almost succeeding in murdering Naruto, he just didn't understand how Naruto survived what could of stopped the Chunin?.

The same ANBU from the Hokage's office appeared with a message "The body found with Naruto is one Kira Hidou without any sign of injury medical, teams are still examining the body for toxins or other harmful chemicals that lead to his death." The Hokage dismissed the ANBU who bowed and vanished._ "this still doesn't make sense what could of killed the Hidou-teme fast enough before he could kill Naruto?" _Sarutobi thought as he glanced down at the blond he lay still breathing slow and deep and heart rate stable "must be asleep well I guess ill have to write a letter to the parents of their son's death...I hope no one else tries anything like that again, never good to lose a ninja" The Hokage mused to himself.

***Mindscape***

Naruto awakens to feeling soaked and cold he pushes himself up and looks around to see pipes running all along the walls and half a foot of water covering the floor. Naruto looks down the hall and something calls to him...low but commanding voice echoes down the halls **"come this way young one"**. Naruto feels compelled to follow the simple command and slowly wades through the water and makes his way to the voice, he walks around many corners down long hallways until a large room opens up in front of him and all the pipes begin or end at the cage. The gates to the cage are closed tightly with paper stuck to the doors with kanji for 'SEAL' wrote across it.

As he nears the cage he sees a large crimson red eye slowly open and a paw shoots out of the cage and lands next to Naruto with a loud boom, without flinching he continued to stare into the large eye opened before him as it closed and opened again. The paw next to him slowly wraps around his small body and brings him closer to the bars of the prison cell, the darkened form of the prisoner before Naruto shifts and is now head on with him an the cage begins to light up, in moments Naruto can see the large form of the demon fox in front of him. in the calmed deep voice the fox spoke **"Welcome Kit I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon fox lord and strongest of all Bijuu."**

Naruto was floored by this and moved against the paw to escape the demon, but to no avail the paw held him still **"Why do you run from the one who saved you?"** the demon questioned, "w-w-what did you say s-s-saved m-me?" questioned the blond with a gasping fish look, the Kyuubi repositioned itself closer to the bars so its nose barely poked out past the bars** "Yes. I protected you when no one else would i saved you and myself from a young death do you still fear me?"** the Kyuubi bellowed in a slightly irritated voice.

"w-well it is true the only person besides you that would protect me would be the Hokage but he has to protect everybody, and you don't seem that scary to me you size just scared me a little" the blond kid said with an embarrassed smile while scratching the back of his head, "how did you protect me when the bad ninja guy almost had me? I saw him with a kunai in his hand." the Kyuubi closed its eyes and and explained **"I reached outside your body with my chakra and ripped the ninja's soul from him and absorbed it, with the souls after ripped out I can use them for entertainment since being a prisoner dull quickly, bring me someone that nobody would miss and i will bestow upon you part of my knowledge and even my chakra when you need it, but remember my chakra isn't meant for humans to use for extended periods" **the Kyuubi smiled a wicked grin **"Also since you awoken me from my five year slumber and one soul ask me what you want and I shall do my best to provide..." **

Again Naruto was gaping like a fish not only did he have the strongest demon INSIDE of him but it wanted to keep him alive and give him a gift Naruto smiled "I want to be able to do everything like a normal person enter shops play with kids without getting shoved out of stores and yelled at to stay away from their children, i don't even want a ninja to be able to find me"

With a fanged smile the Kyuubi replied** "Then I shall give you my 'Demon Cloak' just focus your chakra into your eyes and no one will see 'Naruto' they will see a child you wish to look like not even your Hokage will be able to find you, till next time good luck Kit" **Kyuubi shut it's eye once Naruto faded from sight _**"maybe this existence within this child wont be so dull after all" **_the Kyuubi let loose a thundering laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything they belong to Masashi Kishimoto

*** 5 days later***

The now recovered Naruto scribbles his name on the sign out sheet and makes a break for the door, so he can try and use his new demon cloak and live a normal life until he wants to be found. Back in the Hokage's office Sarutobi sat with his viewing crystal ball and watches the blond kid dash though the streets to his secluded cave hidden within Hokage monument, The Hiruzen taps a seal atop his desk and four ANBU appear kneeling in front of his desk. "I am assigning you four to keep and eye on Uzumaki Naruto and be sure he doesn't end up in the hospital again, kill all who openly attack him. Dismissed." with a wave from his hand the four ANBU shunshin away to begin their guard duties.

***Flashback 5 years***

Hiruzen sits in the council meeting room with the familiar baby blue bundle. "I SAY WE EXECUTE HIM RIGHT NOW!" one civilian councilor suggests/demands with many other councilors vigorously nodding in agreement with the outburst.

Sarutobi's hand stops playing with the blond jinchuuriki and looks to the councilors with a scowl "To even suggest such an atrocity towards a innocent child is disgusting. Would you be so eager had this child been yours?" the councilor in question looks away in embarrassment. "Now with that little outburst i know where this child stands in your eyes so i hereby make all speaking of this boy and the Kyuubi strictly forbidden anyone found breaking this law will be executed" with a stamp and signature the Hokage just wrote a new law to protect this boy. The council was dismissed and many glared at the newborn orphan.

-Hokage office-

"What of Naruto's inheritance of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans?" a tall white haired Toad sage questioned his sensei

"The estate and bank accounts will be changed over to him when he is of age and will receive little amounts per week to sustain him until then, his name should be changed to Uzumaki, the Namikaze name has gained to many enemies he will be an Uzumaki until he is strong enough to stand up to the threats." Sarutobi replied filing the deed and bank statements away

Jiraiya walks over to the sleeping form of Naruto in his crib and pulls out a miniature version the Yondaime's famous three pronged kunai on a chain and hangs it from the corner of the crib. "Minato would of let the Kyuubi level the village if he knew what they wanted to do to his only child."

Naruto's big ocean blue eyes flutter open to see the white haired man standing above him and gives a wide toothless grin.

"Well for now all we can do is protect him from the hate and prejudice from the villagers, Jiraiya do you have to leave the village so soon Naruto will need a loving person to watch over him and you are his godfather..." Sarutobi pleaded

The smile leaves Jiraiya's face as he turn from Naruto to his sensei "We both know the village cant afford for my spy network to collapse or worse things could come to this village without us knowing...What of Tsunade she was Kushina's closest friend surely she could look after her 'nephew' far better then I ever could" the Toad Sage said trying to compromise.

"She left the village shortly after Kushina's death birthing Naruto and I doubt she will return anytime soon knowing her." Hiruzen replied with a sigh saddened that the council tied his hands from caring for the boy under his families protection and his student couldn't take care of the boy. "I guess the only option we have is to put him into an orphanage under his mother's name and pray to kami that none of the councilors are foolish enough to spread around that he is the container for the Kyuubi"

***End Flashback***

a couple of days after Naruto's release from the hospital the captain of the ANBU team responsible for watching over the blond appears before the Hokage "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has fled the orphanage sometime during the night and we are unable as of yet to find his whereabouts, what are you orders?" The kneeling ANBU said in a quick breath

"Gather every available ANBU member and Jonin, sweep the village until he is found!" Sarutobi emphasized his orders with a fist smashing into his desk as he brought out his crystal viewing ball and dismissing the captain. _"where could of Naruto gone too, it doesn't seem like him to just up and run off...i hope where ever he ends up he will be happier there" _Sarutobi mused as he began to search over the village for Naruto's chakra signature

-Cave on 'Hokage monument' few hours before the captain report to the Hokage-

Naruto sat focusing chakra into his eyes to perform the Demon Cloak technique, so far he could only shift his hair color from blond to brown, but he needed a full body and chakra cloaking so he could eat and live normally.

After an hour of trying he finally completed the full body cloaking, his hair was slightly longer still spiky brown and had lighter blue eyes then before and no more whisker marks, his clothing change from the hideous orange jumpsuit to green shorts and white hoodie with a black stripe down the arm. Naruto looked at himself in a mirror he had brought with him. (A/N He looks alot like Minato when he was a kid except with brown hair i got a pic of Minato as a kid on my profile check it out)

After thoroughly checking over every detail he changed and was impressed by the gift Kyuubi-sama gave him and pondered _"If this was the first gift what might the next ones be!"_

The day after the village wide search for one blond jinchuuriki, Naruto was enjoying his new found freedom no longer shoved out of shops or glared and yelled at hell he was even getting smiles from half the people. Naruto made a stop at the only bank that would let him open an account and withdrew all he owned from it and set up a new account at a different bank under his alias 'Kana Arashi' meaning powerful storm.

As long as he could keep quiet and hid his true identity he would never be found _"I could stay as Kana Arashi until I feel like going back to being hated...YEAH RIGHT!" _were Naruto's thoughts on that problem. After a day of having fun and shopping for new clothes and ninja weapons Naruto decided it was time to visit Kyuubi again and ask what his next gift was he couldn't wait. As he drifted off into bliss hidden away from prying eyes in his little cave he wondered if he would ever go back to being himself or would he have to stay as Arashi forever.

***Mindscape***

Naruto awakens to the sight of the large locked gates and with a smile gets up and walks to the bars. "Good evening Kyuubi-sama." the blond greeted cheerily

**"Evening Kit, what manners you have." **the Kyuubi chuckled** "what brings you back to this place?" **He questioned while sticking his long muzzle through the bars

Walking a little closer Naruto reaches out and pets the wet nose of Kyuubi but instead of being cold it was hot to the touch almost burning "I was wondering what the reward is for another soul?" said quietly as not be to bold in front of the most powerful being Naruto with most likely ever see.

**"Ah ha ha an eager one you are Naruto, I haven't given it much thought still toying with my first soul. Is there anything you want Kit?" **the Kyuubi inquired of the young blond boy

said blond was quiet for a minute before getting a gleam to his eyes and grinned at the unlikely guardian before him "Can you make me stronger, faster or have incredible endurance because i want to be the best ninja so i don't have to pretend to be Arashi and just be accepted as me." as he spoke Naruto bowed deeply to the demon.

The Kyuubi stared sadly upon the bowing form of Naruto and sighed deeply **"That is a noble reason for wanting power, but remember how you are obtaining power kit, You are stealing the life of another for it are you sure you want power that way?"** spoke in a soft tone...almost motherly towards Naruto.

With a look of determination spread across his small whiskered face "I will never take life away from an innocent only those who are corrupt and wrong shall lose their life at my hand" spoke with conviction in his voice and fist raised to the heavens.

Kyuubi with a proud and toothy grin reached out with one of her tails and wrapped Naruto up **"Then my Kit with a promise like that and a noble reason then I shall grant you much with each corrupted soul you bring me. Now begone and sleep now for tomorrow will hold many surprises for you." **after that Kyuubi's tail unwraps from Naruto as he begins to fade _**"With determination and high morals that child will surpass all those before him" **_she moves away from the locked gates wraps her tails around herself and slowly drifts off to her own blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ill be calling Naruto 'Arashi' when he is in his demon cloaking so i don't have to keep saying if he is or not**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

***Next day***

Arashi awakens a little stiff from sleeping on the floor of a unforgiving cave, the now brunette kid stands up and stretches a few bones pop back into place. The sun is shining, the streets of Konoha are bustling with people doing everyday chores from shopping to working. As little Kana Arashi walks the streets, _"I need to get my own apartment or something more comfortable then a rock floor"_ Arashi muses while rubbing his lower back. While wandering through the village in search of a place to eat.

Arashi stops at a little shop ran by an old man and his young daughter both with happy smiles while serving a Chunin with his black hair pulled into a short pony tail and a large scar across the bridge of his nose. "Welcome to Ichirakus Ramen stand what can I get for you kid?" the old man said with contagious smile. Arashi pulled out up a stool at the counter and sat next to the Chunin who was slurping away at his ramen.

"I would like a miso ramen with all the toppings please!" Arashi said with excitement after smelling the aroma wafting from the back of the little shop. Arashi looked over at the Chunin who had just finished off his bowl "Is the ramen here as good as it smells?" The little brown haired kid asked the Chunin.

"oh definitely the best in all of Konoha, I'm Umino Iruka by the way and you are?" the Chunin now identified as Iruka asked with a questioning look.

"I am Uzu...errr Kana Arashi I'm new to this village" Arashi was sweating a little after almost giving away his real name, to a ninja no less.

"Well Arashi its nice to meet you, I hope to see you around the village, But I have to get back to teaching at the ninja academy." Iruka said leaving his money on the counter for the ramen and gives a wave to Arashi, The owner of the stand and his daughter before walking away.

Soon after Iruka left the stand the little girl working at the little shop sets the miso ramen in front of Arashi and leans over the counter "so your name is Kana Arashi?" The little brown haired girl asked while leaning ever closer to Arashi.

"uh yea that's me, whats your name?" he asked before splitting his chopsticks and began to pick up some noodles and setting them into his mouth and began to slowly slurp them up.

"My Name is Ichiraku Ayame and my dad over there is Ichiraku Teuchi, my family owns this ramen shop." The bubbly brunette responded "so where did you come from?, before you moved to the village that is."

"I uh ummmm-" Arashi was cut off by Teuchi scolding his daughter much to his relief.

"Ayame don't bother our new customer let him eat in peace." the older man scolded.

With large brown puppy dog eyes and pout to match Ayame turned to her father "aww but daddy I just wanted to get to know our cute little customer." she said with a wink to Arashi, who in turn red from the compliment the young girl just gave him as he choked on his ramen. After getting the ast of the noodles out of his lungs he finished off his bowl "That was great ramen Teuchi-san I'll be sure to come back" Arashi commented as he set down his payment for the food and walked down the street.

After walking for a while he came to a stop in front of the ninja academy. Walking through the gates he stops and watches the older kids sparring against each other, Arashi continues into the academy building and stops at the front desk "can I get a copy of the ninja academy curriculum for years one through four?" he asked the young secretary.

"Oh my your so young to want those why not run along and play" the secretary said making a shoo'ing motion.

Arashi was a little irked by this "I'm sorry ma'am but I would like all the books and teachings for the four years, I'll pay in advance so when I return them I can get the deposit back." he said trying to reason with the woman.

"Well you are a persistent one I will give you that but, sorry I can't give out anything pertaining to the ninja academy unless you are a clan head, affiliated with the academy, or the Hokage himself." she said with an annoyed tone.

Arashi gave his thanks and walked out of the academy with a plan.

***The Night***

Naruto walked out of his cave in full black ninja clothing and crept to the academy in the dead of night. With a little help from the Kyuubi chakra claws he slashed the seals and locks on the academy doors. as he walked to the schools administrations office he tripped an alarm to alert ANBU of a break-in. as he shuffled through files and books he finally found all of the years one through four. After packing all of the books and papers in the little backpack he brought along.

The ANBU showed up in front of him, the ANBU captain with the cat mask recognized the chakra signature of the the little blond who went missing a week ago "Capture this kid alive it is the missing Uzumaki Naruto." with speed on their side the ANBU dashed forward and reached for Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw the Kyuubi's chakra burst out of him and pushed all the ANBU to the side with a path down the middle towards the exit of the academy, Naruto slipped passed them and out into the darkness and uses the demon cloak to drop whatever pursuers he had.

-Hokage's Office-

"Hokage-sama we have seen Uzumaki Naruto exiting the ninja academy when attempted to capture him only to be pushed away by a red wave of chakra as he made his escape, after recovering from the blast we searched for him and all around but his chakra signature simply disappeared..." the cat-masked ANBU captain reported.

"I see lets organize another village wide sweep, he couldn't have just vanished." Sarutobi said concerning the news.

***Time Skip: 3 years***

Over the past three years Naruto had appeared and vanished around the village eluding even the most highly skilled ANBU trackers Konoha had to offer. He studied the entire four years worth of ninja Academy lessons and learned everything he needed to know to become a genin right then but if he surpassed everybody he would bring suspicion upon himself. Also in these three years Naruto had broken into the high security prison of Konohagakure where only the most murderous captured missing nins were held and he reaped the souls of five prisoners due to be executed.

***Flash back***

**"Ah what a nice surprise of you coming back here Kit, and with more souls to offer I see" **The Kyuubi said while licking her lips.

"hello Kyuubi-sama, I am in need of training and I came with five souls, I need training in ninjutsu as well as access to your chakra when needed, and greater regenerative abilities if you can" Naruto said with his business face on

**"My my Kit you sure know what you want" **Kyuubi closes her eyes and red chakra seeps out through the bars and slowly creeps over to the blond and slowly clings and engulfs Naruto and then soaks into his body** "they are done I shall teach you ninjutsu when you have time and my chakra has doubled your healing capabilities, anything more you need?"**

"No I am more then thankful for your help Kyuubi-sama" Naruto said with a large grin.

**"Then begone Kit I want to have some 'fun' with the souls" **Kyuubi said as a large fanged smiled crossed her fox face. Naruto bowed deeply as he faded away.

Outside Konoha Naruto would train for hours on end, with the increased regeneration his body would break down from the work out and rebuild the muscles almost instantly so his speed and strength grew by the day. The downside to his body rebuilding so fast was the almost inhumane intakes of food to sustain his body from breaking down his own organs to provide materials to repair the damage to himself, He only could train his body once a week or he would run out of money to feed himself.

***Flash Back End***

In the second year of hiding he met and saved a girl his age who had stunning crimson red hair that flowed to her mid back and green eyes that sparkled like emeralds in the sun.

***Flash Back Again***

"LEAVE ME ALONE WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" the little red haired girl screamed out as a group of bullies circled her and began shoving her around the circle while tossing her doll around. after a minute of being pushed around and her doll being thrown to the ground and stepped on by a pink haired girl we all know. The little red head charged the pinkette and punched her in the face as hard as she could.

The pink haired girl screamed in pain as her nose began to bleed and with a banshee's shriek "GET THAT RED HEADED ORPHAN!" all of the boys began to close in on on the poor orphan girl who just closed her eyes in fear.

Arashi was walking down the street when he heard the banshee yell and took off in the direction it came from, second later he saw ten boys a few girls and one pick haired girl bleeding from the nose closing in on one defenseless girl wearing a pale yellow summer dress that stopped half way down the shins. Quickly Arashi jumped to the little girl and picked her up and ran a few yards out of the gang of children in the blink of an eye and set the girl down behind him. "What do you think you are doing?" Arashi said with a cold tone.

"Were going to beat up that little orphan for hitting our friend" The largest of the boys said pointing to the pink haired girl bleeding from the nose.

"Why did she hit your friend?" he asked with the same cold emotionless voice.

"none of your business, now get out of our way or we are gonna beat you up with that little witch" another boy said with a scowl on his face, as said 'witch' behind Arashi flinched at the threat.

"Well then I have to choice but to force you to leave her alone" Arashi said while getting into a basic academy taijutsu stance.

With that all the boys charged Arashi and the girl behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, if i did own it then I wouldn't be here writing fanfics...

**Jutsu's will be in black bold writing**

***Still having a Flashback***

"Well then I have to choice but to force you to leave her alone" Arashi said while getting into a basic academy taijutsu stance.

With that all the boys charged Arashi and the girl behind him.

Swift movement from each stance and courage behind each surefooted step he blocked each boys shoddy attempts at hurting him or the scared girl behind him. While each boy fell with fists, knees, and elbows to each boy's face and chest they either lay in pain or unconscious all around. With a cold steel blue eyes directed at the girls of the group they turned and ran before they got what was coming to them. Making sure the girl was alright Arashi went over and picked up her doll and dusted it off before pulling out a sewing needle out of his ninja pouch fixed to his hip and began stitching up the small doll.

Naruto learned quickly that keeping clothes wearable longer saved him money so he was very frugal where he could be.

After completing the patch work quickly he went over to the red head still sobbing on the ground and placed a hand on her shoulder when she flinched he withdrew his hand and placed the doll in her hands and began to walk away.

Getting a distance away he could sense the little girl following him so he changed his route from his usual wander around the village to a less populated area away from prying eyes. Arashi stops and turns to the redhead who tries to hide behind a pole that was simply too small to hide her completely. With a smile Arashi walks over to the little girl and softly tries to coax her to step out on her own "Come on out its alright, are you lost?".

The girl finally she steps out from hiding spot, Arashi's breath hitched as he looked into her sparkling green emeralds called eyes as her deep crimson fire red hair flowed down past her shoulders, _"WOW...she is beautiful" _he was brought out of his thoughts as the girl spoke in an almost angelic whisper "My name is Masumi, Hikaru Masumi thank you for saving me from those bullies_._" The the red head now identified as Masumi said.

"Oh well it was no problem you should probably get back to your parents before-" Arashi stopped mid sentence as he saw the girls face drop at the mention of her parents.

"I am an orphan they dropped me off in the village and left when I was two" she said starting to whimper and hold back tears

"Well if it makes you feel better I do not have parents either" Arashi said trying to console the poor girl trying to hide her eyes brimming with tears.

"h-h-how? I h-have never s-seen y-you at t-the o-o-orphanage" Masumi sputtered in between sniffles and she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that have fallen.

"I live on my own, I get some money by uhh..." The disguised kid stopped short as not to tell that he was stealing food and money and what ever else he could find.

"So your a thief?" she gave him one raised eyebrow look making Naruto sweat a little under the collar.

"Uh well I'm too young to get a job and once I enter the ninja academy I can do D-rank missions to get money instead." Arashi said defensively with an 'I just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar' smile.

"Fine. I wont tell anyone that your a thief and what you look like on one condition." the fire headed girl stated plainly with slight mischief in her eyes.

With a questioning look Arashi asked "And what is this condition?"

"You have to take me with you and I will become a ninja as well." she said matter-of-fact like.

By now Arashi's eyes were bugging out of his sockets "WHAT! that's crazy I can barely survive doing this myself with what little money I have and what I steal"

"Well then I only have one choice" The young girl turned and opened her mouth and what about to scream at the top of her lungs when a hand quickly reached around covered her open mouth.

"Fine. I will let you stay with me and train, but you have to wait, meet me here same time tomorrow. got it?" Arashi said with a hand pinching the bridge of his nose as a preemptive strike against an imaginary headache.

And at that the girl gave a smile that rivaled Arashi's best fox smile "Then I will be here tomorrow. Ano what is your name you never told me."

"My name is Kana Arashi" he said waving his hand dismissively as he turned and walked away.

"Then I will see you tomorrow _shi-kun_" putting emphasis on his new nickname as she bounded off back to the orphanage to begin packing her things.

_'how did this happen to me?...well like they always say no good deed goes unpunished' _Arashi thought has he went back to his small apartment in the poor end of Konoha.

The night Naruto conversed with the Kyuubi about using the **Demon Cloak** on another person and Kyuubi said he could as long as they were within 20 yards of each other and he had to keep up both cloaks which would prove to be hard, although not nearly as hard as explaining to his new room mate that he was using demon jutsu and he had the most terrifying being living within himself. _'I wonder if she would accept that I am the prison for Kyuubi or scream...' _were his last thoughts as the sandman claimed him.

The next day Arashi met up with Masumi and explaned to her that he would need to use a jutsu on her so that no one would recognize her and take her back to the orphanage. After the whole explanation she was bouncing in place telling him what she wanted to look like. After many applications and corrections she was finally satisfied with how she now looked. Her hair color was changed to brown, and eye color a shade of blue the was like Arashi's, so if anyone asked who she was he could say she was his distant cousin who lived with him.

Arashi didn't have to buy many clothes for her since she had many pretty dresses that she packed when she left the orphanage and what little money she had from her small savings of allowance. After a week or so of coaxing and bugging Masumi convinced Naruto to drop his cloak and show her how he truly looked.

_'Oh...My...God he is so much more handsome why would he want to hide his looks?' _Masumi pondered this for five months into their arrangement until Naruto decided to let her in on his secret. At first she was quiet and thought about what she had heard about the Kyuubi and then thought about how Naruto acted and neither were close to each other like opposite sides of a coin. When she told Naruto that she didn't care and he was her friend Naruto ran and gave her a heart felt hug. _'Oh wow he is hugging me so tightly and he is so warm and soft...' _as she hugged him Naruto was thinking along the same lines and when they broke apart a large red blush was across both their faces.

Through the year they had spent together they tag teamed shop vendors and stands to steal some money and food. they were a well oiled machine Masumi would fall in front of the stand or store and the owner would come to see if she was alright and Arashi would sneak up from behind and plunder the cash register and take an arm full of food before running around a a corner and waiting for Masumi to finish her acting and walk to him.

Naruto enjoyed stealing from the vendors who attacked or shoved him away when he was little it was his version of payback. Together they trained as Naruto would help her with the first year of ninja school so they could pass it with no problems.

Among stealing food and money when they needed it they would also get any tai or ninjutsu scrolls they could from scouring the dumpsters to stealing from unprotected storage facilities and they amassed quite a collection. But Naruto took a shine to find out where and steal scrolls on anything that had to do with sealing and practiced anytime he could. After a while he began to advance further and further in his seals soon he could seal anything he wanted into a scroll and even made compound seals. Masumi asked him how he made it look so easy, he just answered "I don't know it just clicks in my brain when I look at them." he just seemed to be a natural at this.

***Flashback ended***

Now these two had signed up to join the ninja academy with the help of Umino Iruka. It was their first day and they were attached at the hand as they walked to classroom 101 for first year students. As they entered they got every eye in the room on them as they gripped each others hands tighter and walked up to a couple of free seats near the top**. **After enduring the stares and whispers for a minute Arashi was irritated and blew up "WHAT NEVER SEEN A COUPLE BEFORE!" as he realized what he said turned to Masumi and she had a tomato red blush across her entire face and she fainted into his arms. The entire class erupted into laughter as students pointed and laughed harder.

Arashi wanted them to all just shut up or go away while he tried to wake up Masumi. He heard many jokes directed at them and he just let his rage take over, his killer intent shot through the roof as he glared at each person making them all quiet immediately and everyone turned away from Arashi and look in any direction that was not anywhere close to him.

after it became quiet he calmed down and Masumi regained consciousness and sat in her seat next to Arashi with a deep blush still evident on her face from Arashi calling them a couple and she kind of liked the idea of being his girlfriend.

Shortly after Iruka walked into the classroom and introduced him self and his teaching aid Giman Mizuki. Looking over the class he saw many students that would be difficult to teach and one was the last of the of so mighty Uchiha clan (same back story to that as the canon for the Uchiha).

And that was the beginning of the four years at the Ninja Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto it goes to their creator Masashi Kishimoto

***Timeskip***

The next four years at the Ninja Academy went by quickly and with problems far and few between. After Arashi gave them a hint of his killer intent they were left alone for the most part, the only person brave enough or stupid enough to insult them was of course our favorite little raven haired douche bag and the end of his clan because he is strictly gay (what young boy is so indifferent to groups of woman throwing themselves at his feet if only to lick the spot where he stepped...a gay one) usually Arashi would ignore comments made by the Uchiha towards himself but any of them at Masumi and Sasuke always found it hard to speak and see straight after sparring.

Masumi had much the same protectiveness over Naruto especially after finding out that the pink haired banshee known as Sakura that bullied her when she was younger would deride Naruto, and Sakura met much the same ate as Sasuke.

Masumi and Naruto grew closer and closer over the four years at the academy, started out as forced friendship but they enjoyed the company of each other and even considered becoming a couple...but neither of them would admit it to the other. Naruto advanced in his sealing art even further after they robbed a sleeping white haired man of his jutsu and sealing scrolls. While Naruto advanced in sealing and his ninjutsu Masumi focused on taijustsu and genjutsu together they covered much of each others weakness'.

The day of genin graduation was upon the young duo they both knew they would pass as Naruto was WAY ahead of the class being he knew it all before he even entered the academy, and Masumi went over everything twice, once with Naruto and then again by Iruka-sensei.

Iruka steps into the class and begins to call each student into a separate room to begin the tests. Half of the students called into the room came out with there hitai-ate proudly tied around some place of their body while other came out with an utter look of defeat upon their faces. Nearing the end of the list Masumi was called in and with a large smile from Arashi she bounded into the room and came out soon after with her hitai-ate tied around her neck.

Soon after Arashi was called into the test room and began with a simple transformation into Iruka, then 5 bunshins, and to secure his spot as one of the top graduates he preformed a palm version of the Grand fire ball jutsu before dousing it with a simple water jutsu. With a standing ovation from Iruka and a halfhearted clap from Mizuki, Arashi got his hitai-ate and proudly secured it to his forhead and walked out with a large fox grin.

"Now then all students who have graduated please return tomorrow at noon to meet your jonin instructors and teammates."

After most of the kids had left the academy grounds Arashi was walking off with Masumi when Mizuki stopped them and asked if he could have a word with Arashi alone, Masumi nodded and walked back to their apartment.

"Arashi how would you like to become a Chunin like myself and Iruka?" Mizuki asked in an oh so innocent tone.

A little apprehensive at what Mizuki was saying Arashi answered "Yeah, how could I do that Mizuki-sensei?"

"Well for each graduating class the top student is picked to skip the stage of genin and can do a test to become a chunin, would you like to try?" Mizuki asked with a smile.

Arashi decided to give Mizuki a chance since he was his sensei for four years and he didn't seem to that bad, and a chance to jump ahead in rank meant he could bring in more money for Masumi and himself.

"Alright Mizuki-sensei what is this test I have to take and when?" Arashi asked sincerely.

"Great, I knew you would do it so I set it up ahead of time for tonight, you just have to find a way into the Hokage tower unnoticed and steal the large blank scroll hidden behind the bookshelf and bring it to the Hokage's cabin out in the woods where myself Iruka and the Hokage will congratulate you and give you your chunin vest" Mizuki said with a smile.

Arashi nearly face vaulted at the explanation of his test _"Does he think i am retarded or mentally handicapped? there is no way in hell that's believable...but a large 'blank' scroll would be the forbidden jutsu scroll...maybe this could prove to help me out in the end either way" _as Arashi finalized his plan into his head he gave a big goofy grin "Awesome when do I have to be at the cabin or will you meet me their?".

"As soon as possible you have twenty minutes to prepare and a time limit of 10 o'clock tonight if you don't get there in time I'm afraid you will stay as a genin" Mizuki said with a smirk _"He he he this kid must be stupid or way to trusting. Soon I will have the power I need to show Orochimaru that I deserve his curse seal and then blame this kid for everything"_ Mizuki thought as he left to gather his stuff and be ready to flee after he gets the scroll.

Later that night Arashi sat in the grass with two large scroll next to each other "**Scroll Transfer Jutsu"** was yelled as the forbidden scroll glowed and then words and diagrams appeared on the second scroll and then rolling it up and transforming it into a small sweat band for his wrist. Having time Arashi began to read the first jutsu "hmmm Shadow Clone Jutsu sounds interesting" as he read the description of the technique _"User's chakra is split between the original and the clone and further as more are preformed and they can use every ability as the original and are sentient, after clones are dispelled the user gains all knowledge gained by the clone...that's definitely useful!"_.

After a couple of hours Arashi now had the jutsu down to a science and couple preform it with ease. Soon after Mizuki jumped down from a tree and walked up to Arashi with a big smile "Congratulations Arashi you have completed the test and scored remarkably now hand over the scroll and head back to the Hokage's tower to receive your vest."

"But you said that the Hokage and Iruka-sensei would meet me here where are they? or is it that this wasn't a test and you just trying to get the Forbidden scroll for yourself?" he finished with a sinister smile.

Not much to say Mizuki's face went from happy to annoyed by being found out by a brand new genin, "Very good Arashi you figured out my plan, you take the fall for the forbidden scroll going missing and I will take it and leave this pitiful village" he said as he pulled out a large windmill shuriken and threw it at our little hero.

Before Arashi could react it split him in half and much to Mizuki's surprise the body just poofed out of existence. "Aw you had to go and kill him he was beginning to grow on me" Arashi said as he stepped out from behind a tree with a evil grin on his face.

Eyes no longer there ocean blue color but instead blood red he let his demonic cloaking to fall as the red chakra claw shot out from his hand Mizuki dodged to the side and saw that Arashi didn't look like himself but instead the Kyuubi brat but the red eyes and sinister chakra really gave it away, before Mizuki could go on the offense his foot slipped and the claw tore threw the Chunin, who fell dead on the ground, having your soul forcibly ripped from your body does that to a guy. After Arashi finished absorbing the soul his blood red eyes turn back to their pale ocean blue and he began to rub dirt and grass on himself and Mizuki's body.

Arashi now sat beside a tree for another ten minutes until Iruka jumped into the clearing and seen the body of Mizuki lying there and saw Arashi curled beside the tree fake crying. "Arashi what happened why did you take the scroll?"

"I'm sorry sensei Mizuki told me if I could get it and bring it out here to him the Hokage would make me become a chunin like him but then he started laughing and throwing kunai at me and after a while he just gripped his stomach and fell down" Arashi said as he brought out the real forbidden scroll and handed it to Iruka with an apology.

Now back in the Hokage's office Arashi was explaining his story and how Mizuki died to the Hokage. _"Hmm why does this boy looks familiar"_ he thought while looking at the little boy.

"And now I'm back here" Arashi said as he finished his explanation.

"Very well Arashi you are forgiven since you were only acting on what your sensei told you, dismissed" The Hokage said while waving his hand thinking back on Arashi's story.

Back at Arashi's apartment he opened the door to be tackled by a angry Masumi as she began pummeling his head and then dragged him back into the apartment. "What did you think you were doing stealing the forbidden scroll and running off into the forest!" she screamed as she unceremoniously propped him up on the couch.

His demon cloak now dropped and he had three large lumps on his head, a black eye and a fat lip to compliment the other two injuries. As he began to try and explain what had happened its came out as little more then hissing and garbled words, frustrated to no end Masumi promptly got up and walked to the kitchen to make some tea for herself and Naruto an ice bag.

After Masumi had left to make tea Naruto laid down on the couch and fell into a familiar darkness of his mindscape. **"Ah welcome back Kit I assume you have another gift for me, I was beginning to think you forgot about me these past four years seeing as you didn't bring me anything new to play with" **The over sized fox said while its tails reached out and wrapped around Naruto bringing him closer to the bars.

"My apologies Kyuubi-sama, just between attending the academy training and the D-rank missions I couldn't find time to find more souls." Naruto said with a somber expression.

**"Well Kit be quick what do you want for this one I am so eager to get my claws on it" **The Kyuubi said while licking her nose and muzzle.

"I would like the knowledge you have on sealing or the beginnings of a new Kekkei Genkai either of the two would be fine with me" Naruto said with a stern voice while cuddling into the tails wrapped around him.

**"Hm well since this soul you brought me is tainted so deeply I shall grant you both of your requests besides the souls watching you one up the Uchiha brat never ceases to amuse me, but I will want more souls in the future hopefully sooner rather then later. But until then you will have to build your body up till it can handle the Kekkei Genkai, and to help you I will give you my fox seal." **The demon fox said as her paws inched past the bars to get at the wisp currently in Naruto's hands.

"What does this fox seal do exactly?" Naruto asked before releasing the soul.

The Kyuubi whimpered a little while trying to get closer to Mizuki's soul **"It will hold back some of your chakra and let only eighty percent of it flow through thus forcing your charka coils to expand to accommodate the new volume after a month your chakra coils should be large enough to survive the DNA altering process" **Now Naruto released the soul and Kyuubi trapped it between her claws like a cat on a mouse and dragged it into her cage.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama, I will come be back tomorrow night to discuss the new Kekkei Genkai until then" Naruto said petting her tails and he faded back into a deep sleep.

_**"hm maybe I should of told him of the fox seals defensive possibilities...Ohwell it will provide entertainment when he figures it out" **_The Kyuubi mused while laughing to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto cause if I did i wouldn't be writing stories here for free...

now on with story

The Next day Naruto awoke with a slight headache after receiving a large portion of Kyuubi's knowledge on the art of sealing, Unfortunately he will still need to practice to make his body convey his knowledge. Stretching his sore limbs he begins breakfast early for Masumi and himself. Masumi woke up to the smell and sounds of breakfast being cooked. Eggs, rice, and of course bacon she gave her thanks for the meal and they ate quickly. After breakfast they set out to do some shopping before they had to meet their new teams back at the academy. Now being genin he and Masumi will need to look the part no longer wearing his white hoodie with black stripes down the arms and green shorts, and Masumi in her mid thigh long dress' and black shorts underneath.

Stepping into a Shinobi clothing store the duo began sifting through many racks of clothing until Masumi found herself a new wardrobe, she came out of the dressing room and began to look herself over and do a twirl for Arashi watching her. She looked beautiful in a brown jacket zipped up just enough for a bit of cleavage showing with open loose sleeve like what Shizune wears during missions except her hands are not covered, with a tight ninja mesh shirt underneath and long black tights down to her ankles and black ninja sandals happy with her selection she picked out a few more sets of the clothes she chose.

Naruto picked out more loose fitting clothes for himself, I cant describe how cool he looks so check my profile out for his new clothes.

Now equipped with their new clothes they made a dash for the academy. Upon arriving they get many stares and whispers some good some bad, Masumi and Arashi take their seats and wait for Iruka to begin the announcements.

"Alright everybody quiet down, The new Genin teams are as follows Team Seven shall consist of Kana Arashi, Hikaru Masumi, and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka announced getting two very loud groans and a grunt of indignation and you can figure out who did what, followed by many sounds of screaming and crying from fan-girls not on Sasuke's team. The rest of the teams are same as Canon Naruto.

"WAIT! Iruka-sensei but I didn't get a team!" a very loud Sakura screeched

"Oh yes, Sakura your knowledge and Chakra control is amazing, but your physical prowess lacks so the Hokage has put you into the Med-nin Core." Iruka said. "Your Jonin Sensei for your team should be by any minute to pick up their teams, Make Konohagakure proud" Iruka finished and walked out of the room. (all senseis are same as Canon Naruto) After the teams had been picked up only one team remained without a sensei. Team Seven waited for two hours until the door opened and there stood a bored looking silver haired Jonin with his head band covering his left eye.

"Ok Team Seven meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he quickly turned and Shunshined to the roof. Minutes later all of Team Seven was sitting in front of their sensei "Ok tell me about yourselves such as likes/dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future beginning with you" Kakashi said while pointing to Arashi.

"I am Kana Arashi, I like learning new jutsu's studying the art of sealing and my best friend Masumi-chan, my dislikes are people who irritate Masumi-chan and myself, my dreams are to surpass the Yondaime as a seal master." Arashi said with a smile as he one arm hugged Masumi around the shoulder.

Kakashi pointed next to Masumi "I am Hikaru Masumi, my likes include learning Genjutsu, any medical jutsu's I can, and my best friend Arashi-kun. My dislikes are the same as Arashi-kun's. My dreams is to help Arashi-kun achieve his to the best of my abilities." Masumi finished with a smile and leaned into Arashi's hug.

Now pointing at the Uchiha "I am the Elite Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing, and Dislike everything. My dream is to kill my brother." Sasuke finished in a monotone voice.

"Ok I am Hatake Kakashi, I like some things, and dislike some things. My dreams are of no concern to you." Kakashi finished with an 'eye smile'. Masumi and Arashi sweat dropped at learning nothing of him except his name. "Meet at training grounds 7 tomorrow at eight, oh and dont eat breakfast"

The next day came, after having a light breakfast Masumi and Arashi left for the training grounds. Arriving on time the only person there was Sasuke pouting underneath a nearby tree. Deciding instead of wait around for their sensei the duo began sparring, Naruto in his own version Shotokan martial arts using speed and momentum to cause serious harm, While Masumi trains in Shaolin as she is mostly a distance fighter she rarely uses it. After sparring for half an hour they began to meditate and practice their arts, Masumi practicing her chakra scalpel, While Arashi brought out his scrolls and began writing down the knowledge and seals he learned from Kyuubi.

Hours of waiting Kakashi shows up with the usual shunshin, "Sorry I'm late I was-" he was cut off by Arashi's voice "You have wasted enough of our time lets get this over with already"

Kakashi was a little irritated with how a new genin showed absolutely no respect for him "Alright, you three are to grab these two bells, who ever doesn't get a bell is sent back to the academy for another year, you have until noon starting...NOW!" the cyclops ninja jumped out of view as did Sasuke, Arashi and Masumi both just calmly walked into the forest and begin plotting their plan to get a bell.

After watching the failed attempts by Sasuke and his fire style jutsu's two Shadow Clones one henge'd as Masumi both leaped out at Kakashi with kicks coming from opposite sides one aimed at the neck and the other at his knees hoping to catch him with one or the other. Blocking both kicks with his shin and forearm he pushed off them and landed in the center of the field. Arashi and Masumi landed next to the clones and began the dangerous tango of taijutsu.

The real Arashi and the clone began with faked punches turned into elbows to the side of the head which Kakashi stopped with his forearms and struck the shadow clone with a snap kick and poof only three attackers left. Masumi and clone tried a duel leg sweep to which Kakashi jumped and planted a knee to the solar plexus of the last clone. Now two on one Masumi leaped back and began signing for her signature Genjutsu **"Pain of the Firefly"** she yelled and small red flames began swarming Kakashi and burning anything they landed on, he dispelled it with a "KAI" but was too late and Arashi finished signing and slammed his hand into the ground **"Earth Style: Mouth of Gaia"** and the land began to split and open into a large bottomless crack which swallowed Kakashi and closed up.

Seconds later hands launched from the ground and pulled Arashi into the ground up to his head. As Kakashi emerged from the ground "You should show more respect to those who are more powerful then you" Kakashi said with a smirk as Arashi began to squirm and wriggle his way out of the ground "You can't get out of my 'Head Hunter' jutsu unless someone comes to dig you out"

It was Arashi's turn to smile "Well you see I wasn't supposed to escape this jutsu..I was only to distract you until it was too late for you to escape me" Arashi said as he poofed out of existence.

"SHIT" was all Kakashi could say before he turned to watch Arashi trap him **"Lightning Water Combo: Electrified Prison" **This jutsu is similar to the 'Water Prison jutsu' except this one sent constant volts of electricity through the prisoner until the it is canceled by the user or the trapped person pass' out. After a couple of seconds and a few thousand volts Arashi canceled the jutsu and grabbed both bells for Masumi and himself. "That was a waste of time" was all Arashi said as he and Masumi walked out of the clearing.

Back at the duo's apartment Naruto was sitting on the couch reading his copy of the forbidden scroll and running a hand through Masumi's hair while resting her head on his lap. "Naruto do you think we will have to keep our disguises up for much longer?" Masumi asked with sincerity.

"I don't know Masumi...if the villagers are anything like they were seven years ago then it would be best to wait until I can finish the Kekkei Genkai with Kyuubi and then I can drop our cloaking and we can be ourselves and have clan status" the blond said and sealed his scroll into his wrist seal "Um Sumi-chan I was w-wondering i-if you wanted to go o-out to eat with me l-like a d-date" Naruto asked with a deep red blush across his face.

Masumi got up and sat next to him looking directly into his eyes "Naruto I have been living with you for six years what made you ask me out on a date now?"

"Ano just we don't go to the academy anymore and we go put onto our teams yesterday everything is going great so I thought now would be a good time to ask...but if you don't-" Naruto was cut of by a pair of soft red lips mashed against his, Naruto's eyes became the size of dinner plates as he registered what was happening and began kissing back but it stopped all to soon.

"I would love to go out on a date with you Naruto-kun, I'm gonna go change" Masumi said as she left towards her room swaying her hips as she walked.

Arashi and Masumi walked down the street with restaurants they stopped and went into a shinobi only place 'The Hidden Kunai' as they walked in almost every ninja in the place stopped what they were doing and stared at the pair, Arashi getting looks from all the woman in the place as he was dressed in a red Haori with black flames licking the edges, and a black undershirt that showed off every muscle he had from the years of training and black ninja pants. Masumi was also getting stares from many men and many woman as she walked with Arashi arm in arm in her strapless black dress that had light beading that came diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip and the dress stopped just short of her knees , and with her hair worn in an up messy bun with curls of brown hair hanging down framing her face perfectly.

The pair took their seats and began looking over the menu and Arashi ordered 'Tonkatsu' and Masumi ordered 'Gyoza'. Upon receiving their meal they talked about everything from things they did to survive together to plans for the future. After leaving the restaurant they slowly walked back to their apartment. They stepped into the home and both just plopped down on the couch sitting their in complete silence just enjoying the physical contact between each other as Masumi snuggled into Naruto's chest. Masumi soon fell asleep so Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and laid her onto her bed and only half turned, seeing as Masumi had a death grip on his arm, after some effort Naruto gave up and just lay down beside her and she snuggled into his warm body and sighed contently. _"she really is beautiful..." _was the last fading thought as he too soon fell into a deep slumber with Masumi in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of this or else Naruto would ride across the elemental lands on a tiger that eats lightning and shits thunder!

After Kakashi got his ass handed to him he grudgingly passed the team, even though Sasuke didn't do anything. Team 7 did a lot of D-rank missions in the span of two months due to Arashi's shadow clones.

Now standing in the Hokage's office giving the report of completion to Sarutobi, "The cat named Tora has been successfully captured and returned to the Daimyo's wife my team would like to request another mission." was the gist of the report to the old man. "Alright Team 7, a herbalist recently injured his leg-" as he was cut off by a shout, "NO! I will not accept another D-rank mission, our skills are far above that." Arashi shouted angrily.

"I am sorry Hokage-sama, Arashi has no respect for anyone besides his teammate Masumi, I will reprimand him appropriately." an irate Kakashi said and bowed after being embarrassed in front of the Hokage by his student.

"Non-sense if this boy believes his team is ready for a C-rank mission I will give him one, But if your team fails this mission you _will_ be doing D-rank missions for another year" The Hokage said while leveling a glare at Arashi. "You will escort the client to the land of Waves and protect him until he completes the bridge." pressing the intercom "Bring in Tazuna we have a team ready to escort him." Sarutobi finished and the door swung open to reveal a man so drunk he perspired alcohol.

"What! thesh bratsh are shupposed to protect me the shuper bridge builder!" Tazuna said with a slur.

A split second later Arashi was behind him holding a kunai steadily to his carotid artery. "You can insult Kakashi or the teme, but you will do well not to insult myself or Masumi-chan" Arashi finished while withdrawing the kunai from the terrified man throat.

Tazuna was scared shitless as he watched the boy calmly walk back beside Masumi. "Alright enough of that Arashi, meet at the West gate in two hours pack for a month. dismissed" Kakashi ordered. Arashi and Masumi exited the office via **Shunshin**, Sasuke just grunted like the animal he is and walked out of the office. Only Kakashi and Sarutobi remained in the office. "Hokage-sama, if you could look into the backgrounds of Kana Arashi and Hikaru Masumi, there is something off about those two and I would like know more of their history." Kakashi asked while bowing deeply to the elderly Hokage.

"Of course Kakashi, Arashi did seem tense in my presence I will look into it. Dimissed" Sarutobi answered and Kakashi vanished.

Two hours later at the West gate Masumi, Arashi, and Tazuna stood waiting for the bastard of a teammate and the sloth like sensei. Minutes later Sasuke strolled up like everyone around him was lower then dirt, Arashi promptly punched Sasuke's lights out. Kakashi walked up soon after and saw the heap of flesh on the ground, "Arashi what did you do to Sasuke?".

"He was bugging the hell out of me so I problem solved." was Arashi's witty remark while Masumi just laughed beside him.

"Well then you get to bring him along" Kakashi stated as he just started walking with Tazuna in tow.

Five minutes later Kakashi looked back to see Masumi and Arashi talking in a hush to each other, and...a large cloud of dust trailing out behind Arashi? "Arashi where is Sasuke?" the cyclops asked as he began to look for the Uchiha.

"Right here with us" Arashi answered as he pulled Sasuke out from behind him covered in dirt and anything else you find on the ground.

"How long have you been dragging him on the ground?" Kakashi asked as he looked Sasuke over.

"Well...he got heavy after the first thirty seconds or so of carrying him, so I just dropped him and began dragging him, its a lot easier." Arashi said with a smirk, Masumi thought it was funny as well since she began trying to hide her laughter in her hands

Soon after Sasuke woke up with many new bruises and a large dent to his ego. "Hey Dobe, next time you wont get lucky and I will take your little whore as a prize" the Uchiha said with a lecherous smirk as his eyes began to roam up and down Masumi.

"Sorry teme but I dont take kindly to people making passes at my girlfriend, if you want to be able to walk by your own power I would suggest taking your cursed eyes off her." Arashi retorted with a glare.

Masumi was going insane at Arashi calling her his girlfriend _"OH YEA! he says that I am is girlfriend this is the greatest thing I have ever heard him say" _were her thoughts on the situation and her inner self was waving a very large victory banner. Arashi's now official girlfriend wrapped her arms around him and gave him a very deep kiss as all her happiness seemed to flow through her lips.

Sasuke gave a heated glare and "hn" as he walked away from the scene, Kakashi and Tazuna on the other hand both got slight nose bleeds at the young couples display of love.

Masumi and Arashi were in the front of the group talking in hush about the new Kekkei Genkai "So what did the Kyuubi say it does, I'm so excited to see it in action" Masumi said with stars in her eyes.

"Well he told me this new dojutsu has two levels to it, and is even better then his work with the sharingan" Arashi answered.

***Flashback***

**"Welcome back Kit i see you have been putting the sealing knowledge I granted you to work." **the Kyuubi said as a tail swept across the resistance seal on Naruto's upper arm.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama, the resistance seal has improved my physical abilities greatly. But I want to talk about the Kekkei Genkai, it has been almost two months since you started holding back my chakra, Am I ready to under go the DNA altercations?" Naruto asked with all the respect he could muster.

**"hmmm yes, I believe you are ready your Chakra seems to be at a high enough level to stabilize the changes afterward."** Kyuubi said as she pulled Naruto closer to the bars until he was almost in the cage. **"Now Kit this is going to hurt...a lot but you need to stay awake for this or it could mean some bad changes now hold still."** The crimson fox spoke as she began channeling large amounts of chakra through the bars and into the small boy's body, and then the pain began. Naruto screamed like someone had taken a dull rusty scalpel and began to peel his skin back and dump salt on his wounds as they went. His body was on fire each second seemed like an hour and each minute an eternity, until there was nothing no sounds no lights it was just silent blackness.

Naruto woke up lying face up in front of the Kyuubi's prison wrapped in her tails **"ha ha glad to see your awake Kit, How do you feel?" **each word the Kyuubi spoke felt like someone was taking a sledge hammer to Naruto's ear drums.

"ugh, feel like I just tore every muscle in my body." Naruto said while rolling over to his stomach and was on all fours blinking hard to try and ease the pain in his eyes.

**"Well Kit your Kekkei Genkai has been born, it is a Dojutsu even better then my work on the sharingan. Your new eyes surpass all others, there are two levels to your Dojutsu."** the demon fox said with pride in her work.

"Well then what are they and how do I use it Kyuubi-sama" Naruto asked now standing on wobbly legs as he regained his balance.

**"Alright, Level one for your eyes it breaks down all jutsu you see from kenjutsu to genjutsu, you see each muscle to preform the movements, the amount of chakra in a jutsu, the amount of control needed to preform it along with seals. You wont copy what you see like the cursed sharingan eyes, no you will **_**understand**_** everything about the jutsu in order for you to preform it. You will see it down to its basic components." **Kyuubi said hoping the blond kid was paying attention

**"Level two takes the components you see from each jutsu and alters, recombines, and produces either a more effective version of what you just saw or combines it with another jutsu to create something entirely different you can use, the combining of elements will no longer be a difficult venture for you or your descendants. How it works just focus your chakra into your eyes, Using your Kekkei Genkai will deactivate your cloaking, so use it only when you have no other choice. Now Kit leave me I am tired."** The large fox said with a yawn, altering DNA takes a lot of work.

***Flashback End***

As the group of five continued walking Masumi, Arashi, and Kakashi saw an out of place puddle on the ground. All three eyed is suspiciously and came to the same conclusion _'GENJUTSU!'_ and seconds after two men shot out of the puddle and began their dash towards Kakashi with a chain of razors connecting the pair together they wrapped around Kakashi and shredded his body to peices. Sasuke frozen in place at the sight of the assassins, While Masumi took up a defensive stance and prepared to back up Arashi on his plan, Arashi finished his seals and began clawing the air **"WIND STYLE: CLAWS OF THE HURRICANE!" **and each swipe Arashi took at the air created five wind blades charging his attackers. The enemy ninja severed the chain connecting them to avoid the razor sharp blades cutting through anything in the way, Masumi then started setting up her genjutsu while Arashi took on both ninja.

Arashi blocked a punch and grabbed a hold of the offending arm and slapped a seal to the gauntlet like arm and pushed it away, this continued for a minute all Arashi did was block or take glancing kicks and punches to the head, stomach, and ribs and each limb that passed or touched him he applied more and more of his seals to them. Arashi and the two ninja were both breathing heavily, the duo charge the boy head on and as they got closer Arashi did some hand signs "**Activate**" was all he said, They suddenly came to a dead stop and couldn't move no matter how hard they tried, they were statues mere feet away from Arashi as he smiled "You wonder why your bodies are frozen?" as he gave a laugh "Each punch an kick you threw at me I applied resistance seal to your bodies they use all your muscles against each other, every muscle you use the muscles used to the opposite movement tense and prevent you from doing anything, now let my girlfriend here show you something" Arashi said as he stepped aside.

Masumi walked up and touched their foreheads with a finger and said "**Pains of Death**" at the moment each ninja believed their bodies had felt and saw every method of death possible, and they passed out from the false pain.

"Very good Arashi, those seal are ingenious and Masumi I know a few people in ANBU who would love to get their hands on that genjutsu, now lets see what these mist ninja have to say, Tazuna wait within sight of the team I will be right back" Kakashi said as he walked out of the nearby forest and picked up the ex-mist ninja.

After Kakashi left back into the forest with the mist ninja Sasuke got angry because he froze in the face of these two ninja just like when he faced Itachi when he first entered the academy he began pummeling a poor tree in frustration. Masumi and Arashi just sat down in the shade under a different tree as Masumi rested her head on Arashi's shoulder "You were amazing Naru-kun" Masumi said as she snuggled his shoulder.

"Heh you were great yourself, Sumi-chan remind me never let those hands of your near my head" Arashi said as he pulled her into a one armed hug from the side.

"What, you mean like this?" Masumi said as her hands began to roam his face and ran a finger across each spot where his whisker-like marks would be.

Arashi closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of her hands and body against his wishing this moment would never end. "Arashi, Masumi get over here there is a new complication to our mission" Kakashi called out.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: By now i hope you've noticed by now that i dont own Naruto...if you haven't then you should take reading lessons

"What is it Kakashi?" Arashi asked with Masumi encircled by his arm.

"Seems Tazuna has falsified a mission request and higher ranked ninja are after him then just the demon brothers, therefore the contract is void we will be heading back to Konoha." Kakashi said

"WAIT! please your my only hope to save my village, we are being bled dry of our money by the man named Gato, My village will pay twice what a mission like this is worth once we get back on our feet" stated Tazuna while touching his forehead to the ground.

"Well Kakashi, Sumi-chan and I have no problems with continuing we are confident in our abilities, and I doubt emo boy's pride wont let him back down either so its down to your decision unless 'Copy Cat Kakashi' can't handle it." Arashi said playing to Kakashi's pride.

"Alright if that's what you want then I have no problem with seeing this mission to the end" an irritated Kakashi announced.

"Oh thank you, my village will be forever in your debt." Tazuna said while getting up.

"Alright team 7 move out" Kakashi shouted and began walking down the road again.

Team 7 began walking around and Arashi was whispering to Masumi before another Arashi appeared beside her and Arashi walked off to where the demon brothers were tied, unconscious, and waiting for the ANBU to pick them up. After spotting where the brothers were knocked out Arashi dropped his Cloaking and charged a red chakra claw, Naruto moved the claw with smooth grace and slowly drew the souls out of one of the ninja as the other one awoke to see the soul consumed by the red chakra. Naruto knelt next to the last ninja and gave a grin that would of made the Shinigami shiver and started pulling out the last soul. A bloody scream was heard for miles around as Naruto unceremoniously ripped the soul from it's body, the ninja fell silent never to utter another sound in this world.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Tazuna asked as a cold feeling ran up and down his spine.

"Sounded like it came from behind us lets pick up the pace to just in case its hostile." Kakashi said as he started off in a light jog.

Two days later Team 7 found themselves walking through the dense forest of Wave Country when a dense fog rolled in, the three members of the team that are not conceded glanced around not trusting the fog to be natural.

Arashi expanded his sharpened sense he attributed to being the vessel of Kyuubi outward and he picked up the sound of a large object closing in on their location "EVERYBODY DOWN!" Arashi shouted as he tackled Sasuke and Masumi did the same to Tazuna while Kakashi crouched down ready to strike from any direction.

A loud crack was heard as the fog cleared and a tree was cleaved cleanly in half by a large sword, that dug into a tree further back. "Ah very good brat you managed to avoid my first strike but you won't be so lucky twice." a man with no eye brows and lower half of his faced wrapped in bandages sad as he plucked the sword out of the tree like it was nothing.

"Zabuza Momochi also known as 'Demon of the Mist' what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked as his hand traveled over his makeshift eye patch.

"Well well well, never thought that I would have the pleasure of being your executioner Sharingan Kakashi, but if you step aside a hand over the old man you and your brats can leave unharmed." Zabuza said with an overconfident smirk under his bandages.

"Sorry but giving up on a mission doesn't look good on my reports, so I will have to decline your offer." Kakashi said as he pulled his hitai-ate back to reveal his Sharingan.

"I guess it is your funeral, **Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu**" the fog thickened and Zabuza vanished out of sight.

Arashi closed his eyes and began to feel out the vibrations in the ground and air as well as listen for wind moving around. "Found you" Arashi said as he threw shuriken and kunai into the mist, metal clashing metal was heard in the distance. the fog lifted again to see a very angry Zabuza with shuriken and kunai laying around him.

"brat how did you see through my mist?" an irate Zabuza shouted.

Arashi smirked "My senses are honed enough to not rely on my eyes for everything." was his slightly condescending tone.

"Arashi, you Masumi and Sasuke protect Tazuna I'll take care of Zabuza." said a slightly surprised Kakashi that his student found away around the mist. Kakashi took off onto the lake where Zabuza was beginning to sign and Kakashi copied the hand signs and finished the jutsu at the same time. "**Water Style: Water Dragon**" they said in unison as two large dragons rose from the lake water and began swirling around and crashing into each other battling for dominance, which neither gave ground until they destabilized and splashed back into the lake.

"Seems you can stand against me but lets see how your brats handle a fight. **Water Style: Water Clones**" Zabuza said as five more 'Zabuza's' rose from the water and raced towards the new genin. Kakashi turned and began to dash to his team but as soon as he turned his back "**Water Style: Water Prison**" water surrounded him and closed him in the orb of water.

"tsk tsk Kakashi this is for your students to do, you will watch them die right before your eyes before I kill you myself." Zabuza said with a evil glint his eyes as the clones reached the group.

"**Lightning Style: Thundering Arc**" was heard across the area as bolts of electricity began to shoot dangerously from Arashi's fingertips soon they all converged onto the tip of his finger and shot towards the clone at the front of the pack and soon jumping to each clone, seconds later only water was left in place of the clones.

"Sorry you eyebrowless freak but I kinda of need Kakashi to complete this mission" Arashi said as he called out his next jutsu "**Earth Fire Combo: Gauntlets of Pain" **the ground rose up to encase his hands and fell back revealing both hands to be solid rock, flames erupted across the gloves and became white hot fireballs for fists.

"I may not have eye brows, but soon you wont have a head!" screamed Zabuza as he summoned forth more water clones to intercept the fast approaching genin.

Arashi's blazing fists lashed out with speed and precision unseen at his age and destroyed clone after clone, it made no difference if the clones blocked or dodged by a hair the intense flames dispatched the clones quickly. Arashi leapt from the water's surface forming the famous shadow clone cross sign, ten clones poofed into existence and began their aerial assault on Zabuza.

Each clone whizzed past Zabuza as he dodged each strike made by the clones while maintaining his hold on the water prison jutsu. "Ha ha brat your going to need way better aim to even make a scratch-" was all Zabuza said as a pair of hands grabbed his feet from below the water and ripped him away from his jutsu releasing an unconscious Kakashi. Arashi flipped Zabuza mid air and threw him into a nearby tree and he hit with a sickening crack. "It seems I have found this demons way back to hell" Arashi said while pulling out a kunai. With the blade pressed to Zabuza's carotid artery he began to slice open his neck when someone landed a few feet from Arashi.

"Excellent you saved me a lot of trouble kid but I can take it from here" an obviously female mist hunter-nin said as she picked up the limp body of Zabuza and began to walk away.

"Good now when you are done healing him tell him to contact me or _I_ will come for him" Arashi said as the hunter-nin straightened up in shock.

"How do you know if I am with him?" asked the 'hunter-nin'.

"Your scent is all over him, now take him but remember I will find you and get an answer, I just hope we can be civil about it." was all Arashi said as he turned and began to walk to his group where Masumi was kneeling over an unconscious Kakashi pouring healing chakra into his lungs and drawing out any excess water.

"Tazuna where can we find some lodging near by?" Arashi asked as he approached them.

"Your team can stay with me and my family, it is the least we can do." Tazuna said.

"Alright, I will carry Kakashi there, lets move out" Arashi said as a clone appeared and picked the downed jonin and began walking.

"Why are you leading us, I am Sasuke Uchiha I deserve to be the leader." the emo boy huffed

"Teme when you defeat a missing nin such as Zabuza then you can lead that group now stop bitching and hurry up." an irate Arashi said.

_"How did he get so strong I am the Uchiha I should have that power, he doesn't deserve it, I will find out how to take his power for my self."_ were Sasuke's conceited thoughts on the fight.

Team 7 arrived at Tazuna's small house and were greeted by an ecstatic Tsunami that her father arrived safely and a her little boy who only glared at the arriving ninja. "I will find a place for Kakashi to rest dinner will be in a couple of hours." Tsunami said as she took hold of Kakashi from the shadow clone and took him upstairs.

"Sumi-chan want to go train until dinner is ready?" Arashi asked as he turned to Masumi.

"Sure, Naruto-kun" Masumi answered as she latched herself to his arm and they walked out the door to begin training. A few minutes later they arrived at the clearing. "So Naruto can I see the new Kekkei Genkai please" Masumi asked with large emerald eyes and a pout on his lips.

"Ah Sumi-chan not yet, soon though. I also found a forbidden medical jutsu in my copy of the Hokage's scroll-" was all Arashi could get out until Masumi tackled him and began to beg him to show her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Naruto show me, you know I love a good medical jutsu, stop teasing" Masumi whined cutely as she reached for the forbidden scroll.

"Ah Sumi-chan, your too cute to deny" Arashi said as he handed the scroll to her.

"ooo **Creation Rebirth** '' sounds interesting" Masumi mused aloud.

_**Over time Chakra focused into a point on the body, when chakra is released it floods the body and stimulates the proteins in the body to split at an accelerated rate.**_

_**Caution: This technique shortens the lifespan of the user. The greater the wound healed the greater the shortening of the users life.**_

_**Jutsu created by: Tsunade Senju**_

"That is an amazing jutsu, I so want to learn it" Masumi said with a large smile and a cheer.

"I don't know Sumi-chan it shortens your life span by who knows how long, I don't like the thought of that." Arashi said with concerned look.

"But think about it Naru-kun it would save me in battle when in greatly injured or dying don't you think it would help me if I had it? plus I can just use the stored chakra as a boost instead of forcing the cells to split, I could have as much chakra as you for a short time." the crimson haired girl said as she snuggled her head into Arashi's shoulder. after minutes of silent thinking and cuddling Arashi gave off a defeated sigh.

"I suppose your right, but promise me if you do use it find me immediately afterward for me to help you." Arashi said with a pleading look in his pale blue eyes. Masumi's eyes lit up as she tackled Arashi to the ground and began to kiss him furiously all over the face leaving small red lip marks with each kiss.

soon they separated and began practicing their respective ninja interests, Naruto off to the side carving seals into trees, some seals would glow and produce small wisps of flame or spurts of water depending on the amounts of chakra he pushed into the making of them, while Masumi worked offensive medical jutsu into her taijutsu forms, chakra scalpel here and bursts of concentrated chakra there, anything to add to the devastation of her strikes.

An hour or so later they walked back to the house and sat down for dinner "Tsunami-san the dinner is delicious right Arashi-kun?" Masumi asked as her boyfriend stuffed his face.

Arashi gave a hard swallow of food "Yea it is awesome you must give Sumi-chan and I your recipe"

the pleasantries continued throughout dinner with two very unhappy looking people, one Uchiha Sasuke thinking _"Hn what a dobe he is just lucky that he got to Zabuza first I could of wiped the floor with them both if I wanted to, and that girlfriend of his will be mine I deserve her, a strong woman for my clan. No one can stand in the way the Uchiha!" _as he glared daggers at Arashi sitting next to Masumi.

Another boy looking to be about seven sat at the end of the table with a angry pout on his face as he stood from his chair "Your all going to die, it doesn't matter how strong you think you are Gato will win and there isn't anything you can do to stop him!" yelled Inari tears began to fall form his eyes as he took off up the stairs.

"Gomenasai for my son, he has not been the same since his step father died, he has lost hope just like most of wave" said a sad Tsunami

Arashi stood from his chair and stopped at the door "I am going out" he said, only a faint after image was left behind as he flickered away.

Silence reigned over the five people left at the table only the sounds of utensils hitting plates.

Deep in the forest a young girl with long brown hair and a lithe body wrapped in a pink kimono was kneeling picking herbs from around a tree when she felt warm breath on her neck, she whipped around to find nothing, again warm breath on her neck pulling a hidden senbon from her sandals she spun around ready to kill who ever crept up on her only to find pale blue eyes staring back with a grin holding the senbon steady only centimeters from his temple.

"Aw now is that anyway to say hello?" Arashi said with a grin as he pushed the girls senbon away.

_'He is no ordinary boy how could he sneak up on me like that?' _"Who are you and what do you want?" the startled kunoichi asked with a glare.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, as for what I want, you already know I want to talk with Zabuza without having to fight him, When will he be able to chat?" Arashi asked as he perched himself atop a large boulder.

"Zabuza-sama is still recovering from the fight, but once he is well he shall speak with you" the young lady answered back.

"Alright, I will wait here for an hour every day for a week, and if I don't see Zabuza before then I will come hunting." Arashi said as he began carving into the boulder with a spare kunai. "Also may I ask what your name is? only fitting to know since I gave you mine" the blue eyed young man asked as he finished carving

The girl stood a little straighter as she spoke "I am Koorihime Haku servant of Zabuza-sama" Haku said in a dignified manner.

"Ice-Princess, not bad." Arashi said as he scratched his cheek "Well since Zabuza isn't coming out tonight I suppose I will be off then." Arashi slid off the large rock and walked to the edge of the clearing and made the familiar cross sign and a clone poofed into existence "Accept my apologies for scaring you my clone will help you pick all the herbs you need, until next time Haku." Arashi said with a cheery smile and flickered off into the foliage. after leaving the clearing the seal Arashi carved onto the boulder fizzled began splitting, pieces fell and slid off of the large rock until nothing was left but pile of pebbles.

Haku was shocked to say the least. 'I must tell Zabuza-sama about this.' Haku thought as she and Arashi's clone started picking herbs.

Not noticing the pair of onyx black eyes watching them. "Just wait until Kakashi-Sensei hears this." The voice said before walking away.

An hour later Arashi was placing a set of seals on his shadow clone. "Focus chakra in your hands and attack me" Arashi ordered. Arashi's Clone Charged up the Chakra and Charged the original, but the clone Exploded before even entering striking distance of Arashi.

"Damn not right yet." Arashi Commented in defeat as Kakashi appeared with Sasuke in tow.

"So Arashi, Sasuke has accused you of consorting with Zabuza's accomplice." Kakashi said with a glare.

"What is your point Kakashi I was going to get Zabuza to give himself up without a fight." Arashi asked while carving a seal into the tree he was leaning against.

"Well Arashi you did mess up you could have brought this accomplice in and we could have interrogated her. This would have told us where Zabuza was and we could capture him in his weak state. Then we could have interrogated him and taken his sword and given it to Sasuke so I could teach him some kenjutsu to help him avenge his clan." Kakashi said beaming with happiness knowing that he would be helping Sasuke avenge and restart the Uchiha clan.

This did not sit too well with Arashi. "So what you are saying is that I do all the work and reap none of the benefits right Kakashi?" Arashi Asked slightly pissed off that he would be used just for some dumb ass that couldn't do a damn thing himself as he put the finishing touches on the seal he was working on.

"That's right Arashi" Sasuke said "You are some idiot orphan from some no-name clan so why should you reap any benefits from capturing Zabuza." Saskue asked in his 'I'm superior to you' tone. "Well fuck that I am out of here." Arashi said while walking away from the tree. "The only thing I will give _'Sasgay'_ is evasion Training." Arashi finished as he flickered away.

"what was he talking about…" Kakashi was cut off by the sound of the tree that Arashi was carving exploding. "That little shit. Let's see the kid get any farther in life because, I will burn his ass so bad not even Tsunade of the Sannin could fix it." Kakashi said in anger as he and_ 'sasgay'_ were busy dodging the large pieces of the tree. 'Serves them right for trying to use me, time to talk to Kyuubi-sama about another favor' Arashi Thought as he settled into his mindscape.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto's mindscape

"What do you want now Naruto." the Kyuubi asked clearly interested in what the young blonde wanted as it meant more souls for her to torture. "I was just wondering what my elemental affinities were?" Naruto asked the great Biiju.

" hold on let me go Check." the greatest of the nine Biiju said as she went deeper into Naruto's mind. 'This will take awhile' Naruto thought as he sat down and began to think about what had gone wrong with the seal on his clone for five minutes

'maybe the chakra restrictor seal let too much chakra through or the elemental array was off just a little bit but all in all I am pretty much close to completing it and making my own style of taijutsu.' 3 minutes later The Kyuubi returned with some news

"well kit you have a high affinity for the wind element" Naruto was happy he got one of the elements he wanted so he decided to ask the fox "is it possible for me to have more than one element as affinities." Naruto decided to ask knowing he had a few souls to barter with

"What elements are you thinking of kit" the Kyuubi asked "well I am thinking of along with wind is water, lightning, and darkness." Naruto answered the foxes question the fox was astounded he picked water and lightning because they mix very well and can be a devastating combo what really got him was the Darkness Element no one ever had that affinity except for the Nara Clan and the Shadow Demons.

The Nara Clan had used a bastardized version of the shadow demon chakra the naras can only manipulate shadows with their Chakra instead of the shadow demons who can use both darkness and shadow Chakra it was almost pure evil and unless a demon who was a shadow demon who had the experience dealing with the darkness part of the chakra Guide them the recipient of the dark chakra would die.

Luckily the kyuubi was a shadow demon before ascending to the greatest biiju ever to roam the earth. "That is workable kit you know the deal three souls for the water element 5 souls for the lightning element and 200 souls for the darkness element because that is a rare element only the shadow demons can use or teach others to use the darkness chakra and another 30 for the skills necessary to master and use the element." The kyuubi said giving a foxy grin.

"Well how many souls are necessary for learning the wind element manipulation." Naruto asked "that will be decided later it is free for now but that can change at a moment's notice. Am I understood Kit?" The great fox lord asked her jailer thinking about it for a minute he answered "how about if I bring you the soul of this gato guy" this statement made the queen of all Biiju was curious "what is so special about this Gato Character anyway" the Kyuubi inquired

"well this is the guy that we were hired to help protect the bridge builder from meaning he is the bad guy also he is killing the wave country with how he runs thing iits like they are cows to the slaughter." The kyuubi licked its Chops "so this soul is tainted right" the kyuubi asked hoping that this Gato Guy was tainted enough for her to torment

"It will be a win win situation at that point" Naruto said "why do you say that kit?" The Female Biiju asked her jailer "easy Kyuubi-sama you get the soul of the damn bastard that is trying to hurt our client this completing the mission and you get a seriously tainted soul to torment for how ever long you want how is that not a win; win situation" This got the foxes attention. A soul so tainted that it could keep the fox lord busy for years he decided to jump on it.

"Alright then kit you have a deal first off when you get out of here you will create 1000+ clones" was the order that the kyuubi gave Why shadow clones was all that naruto asked The kyuubi looked at the kid and sighed

"I know that you are acting like an idiot but do you really have to sell it that well I mean come on you should know what the shadow clone is good for other than another person to fight with. The shadow clone can transfer the memories of the clone to the user. meaning if you have one clone it can double the training time 4 it quadruples so instead of one hour you have trained for 4 hours now think about if you have over 1000 clones"

Narutos eyes widened "yes Kit you can train and use 1/1000 of the nescissery time to learn the skill." The kyuubi said ticked off "Yah I know that I just love how you explain Things Kyuubi sama" Naruto praised the fox lord and the kyuubi looked like she was blushing

"alright kit moving on I am teaching you the wind element manipulation steps. First off you must first remember that the wind chakra is little blades meaning thin and sharp. The first step is that you must get leafs from a tree and try and cut them with only your chakra."

"That sounds tough kyuubi sama" Naruto said interrupting the fox lord "yah it can be considered hard but it is not impossible The second step is that you have to cut a rock with your wind Chakra. By the time you are done with this step you will be able to cut a huge bolder with no rough edges with the wind chakra in one shot.

The third step is the waterfall cutting the exercise is exactly as the name states, You have to cut a large waterfall with nothing but your wind chakra. The fourth step is the wind sheild it was once known as wind sphere. Basically what that means is that one person will shoot flames at you and you will have to use your wind chakra to deflect the fire like a shield so your body won't get burned. This also is the only way for the wind to surpass the fire element.

fifth step is weapon deflection." The kyuubi said before she was cut off by naruto " what I already can deflect weapons so what is the point of learning that." Naruto huffed in anger " yah you know how to deflect weapons with weapons but can you do it with chakra?" the Kyuubi asked her Jailer narutos head dropped and repied "no Kyuubi sama I cannot deflect weapons with just my chakra.

"Alright then listen up the weapon deflection will force you to expel wind chakra from different Tenketsu points in your body. Just like the wind shield forces you to expel the wind from all of the points. This step will localize the points from which you would expel the wind chakra. When you master this step you can expel your wind chakra and normal chakra from any and every tenketsu point."

The kyuubi finished the sentence and Naruto was surprised. "So this step will increase my Chakra control and further my wind element right?" Yes kit it will after this step you could create a shield of chakra much like the Hyuugas rotation technique but it will be much stronger as your Chakra coils are much bigger than theirs are. Also your Chakra is much more potent because of my demon chakra being filtered and made into potent chakra that you can use.

The sixth step is wind surfing this step will force you to both manipulate your own wind chakra but also the natural wind around you to essentially be able to fly." The kyuubi explained. "So after this step I have mastered the wind element Kyuubi sama? I will have this mastered in no time." The young blonde declared.

"in essence yes but there is one more step and it has been forbidden because of the death rate." the kitsune said with a serious face. "Why has there been such a high death rate from this last step and what is the step anyways." The young Uzumaki asked "The last step is called the body of wind. This step is the most dangerous because if you mess up only a tiny bit you could die from this."

The demon said somberly this got the attention of the Uzumaki kid pretty quickly "ok then are there any benefits from this step?" the blonde asked hoping to know whether the last step was worth his time and possibly life. "The benefits from the last step is that you can phase your body into the wind thus being impervious to every attack from any element other than Fire element and the More powerful Wind Jutsu plus you would have a wind avatar (like Susanoo but less powerful).

Luckily for you I know how to do know how to properly perform the body of wind step. Now for the reason this step has been forbidden because your body becomes wind it will force your body to separate and become molecules thus making it impossible to see you that is the easy part the hard part is the reconstruction of the body because your chakra is spread out between all the molecules you have to be able to magnetize your body so that when you decide to reconstruct you can with little to no effort.

When you complete this step you can do this at ease and depending on what your soul is shaped as." The kyuubi finished her lecture "Well alright" naruto said "Starting today I will work on all seven of the steps to become the god of wind manipulation." Naruto finished "be careful though naruto until you get the seventh step down with the shadow clones I don't want you to even attempt it am I understood." The kyuubi threatened "Yes Kyuubi sama I will follow your directions and thanks for giving me those helpful hints." Naruto said as he faded from his mindscape.

Real world

"Remember kit have the shadow clones do all of the work for this you are tired so go get some sleep" The fox suggested but it seemed more like an order. "Yes Kyuubi sama" Arashi replied as he made the familiar sign for our favorite jutsu "shadow clone Jutsu"

Arashi yelled as 1000 clones poofed into existence "alright everyone grab a leaf and start trying to cut the leaf with nothing but wind Chakra I have to go to bed so disperse yourself when you start to make pogress." Arashi ordered as he started to head home "remember thin and sharp" Arashi said as his clones went to the tree to grab a leaf to begin the first stage of the wind manipulation.

Arashi woke up with a migraine if you are wondering why it was because 750 clones decided to disperse all at once. But luckily before the clones dispersed they figured out how to cut leafs in half some went as far as cutting them into fourths. By doing that destroyed a tree, because of the direction the clone was holding the leaf. This gave naruto an idea for a new Jutsu that didn't need any hand signs meaning it couldn't be copied by those cursed eyes.

"Morning Naru-kun" Masumi said giving her boyfriend a good morning kiss "Morning Sumi-chan how was your night" Arashi said returning her kiss "it sucked after you left I had the uchiha trying to make passes at me. What time did you get in last night?" Masumi asked her boyfriend.

"I came in at around midnight" Arashi responded to his Girlfriend "Well then what were you doing Naru-kun" Masumi asked in anger. Arashi was sweating bullets he had seen his Sumi-Chan pissed at the pink haired Banshee and that was something he would never wish upon his worst enemy. He didn't want her anger to be lashed out at him so he spilled everything he did in the day.

"Well I went to try and work some more seals to release my anger and I saw Zabuza's Apprentice. We Chatted about what I wanted so sometime this week I shall meet Zabuza for some talks and hopefully Gain an ally or a brand new sword either way I win" Arashi told his Girlfriend Knowing that Kakashi was coming near the door to try and spy on them he started to Change the way he talked.

"Then I talked to 'an old friend' about my affinities she said that I have the wind water and lightning elements and maybe one more affinity but she would have to look deeper into it to figure it out. She then started me on mastering the wind element that I could be considered a wind god. So a thousand clones and 10 hours later I am already through the first stage of mastering the wind element." Arashi said to Masumi excited about his success.

"So what is the cost for the training and info on the possible fourth element affinity?" Masumi asked Arashi "I just have to find Gato and Kill him and his goons for they are tainted with the blood of the innocent." Arashi Declared with a smile as Masumi snuggled up to Arashi and said in a low Voice. "Don't forget to loot the place for me Naru-Kun." Arashi smiled

"Anything for you Sumi-Chan" Arashi replied "well should go downstairs to eat then I should be heading out to train. I hate to tell you this but I cannot have you around when I am training my wind element." Arashi said somberly "Why can't I be with you when you are training Naru-kun?" Masumi asked Arashi "Because other than the fire element the wind element is the most dangerous element there is and I wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt or killed because of my lack of control over the element.

But don't you worry Beautiful by next week I shall be a god of the wind" Arashi stated "is there any time I could see you this week?" Masumi asked depressed that there might not even be a chance to see her Naru-Kun "yah there is a chance that you could come and see me." This got Masumi's Attention "for one hour a day I shall be waiting on our old friend so I shall not be doing anything wait until 1 pm every day and come to me I will leave markers for you to follow"

Arashi said as he silently made a shadow clone 'when a clone disperses you will follow this clone to the area of which I am waiting for the demon of the mist' Arashi signed to his girlfriend "alright Naru-Kun." Masumi signed to her boyfriend. "See you in a few hours Sumi-Chan" Arashi said before kissing his girlfriend Goodbye. "Bye" Masumi sighed as she watched her boyfriend slide down the stair rail, and ran out the door as Kakashi was yelling out at Arashi.


	12. Chapter 12

"Masumi, Sasuke lets go." Their Silver Haired sensei ordered his pupils. "Where are we going?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. "We are going to learn the art of Tree Walking." Kakashi replied to his favorite student "Also you are not to tell Arashi about this technique or how to do it. Am I understood Masumi?" Kakashi ordered "Yes sensei but why are we leaving Arashi out of this?" Masumi asked the silver haired man. "Because he decided that he was going to make a seal and was against helping Sasuke get stronger that's why we are not helping him learn the technique." Kakashi said with an evil smile "Sorry that Arashi did that Kakashi-sensei" Masumi said to her leader "How are we going to learn the technique?"

Masumi finished knowing that Arashi's clone was up stairs so he could hear the explanation. "Well Masumi Tree Walking is a Form of Chakra Control, Meaning that it will increase your Chakra Control making it easier to perform low to mid level Jutsu. The technique is simple send a constant stream of Chakra from your feet as you walk up a tree. You must also add the correct amount of Chakra. If you add too much then you will be expelled from the tree possibly destroying it. If you add to little Chakra you will slip off the tree."

Kakashi explained. "Are there any other forms of Chakra control Kakashi Sensei?" Masumi Asked hoping that Kakashi wouldn't catch on to why she was asking all of these questions. "Yes there are 2 more forms of chakra control that you can learn at this stage of your ninja training." Kakashi started to explain. "There is water walking which is just like the tree walking but you have to expel a fluctuating amount of Chakra because the water is constantly changing. Then there is the weapon balancing that forces you to work on expelling the perfect amount of chakra through one of your tenketsu points in your hand to prevent the weapon from stabbing you."

Kakashi finished explaining grinning at the fact that Arashi will not learn about these exercises. Masumi Smirked Knowing that she had helped her boyfriend so he would not be left behind because of some arrogant sensei. Her smirk was so small that Kakashi couldn't see it. "Alright Team seven move out." Kakashi ordered as the rest of his students left the house to learn the Chakra exercise. Not knowing that Arashi's Clone was following them far enough away to keep from being detected by Kakashi. The clone then watched as the rest of team seven began the Tree walking

Three Hours Later Kakashi and Sasuke left the area to have Masumi continue to 'expand Her Chakra Coils' so she can perform higher level Jutsu but in reality it was so Kakashi Can train Sasuke on his own without her as a distraction or learning what he wanted Sasuke to learn Arashi's clone was just sitting there waiting for the memories of another clone for the location of the original so he could take Masumi to see him "Sumi-Chan it is time lets please make haste he has stopped training because the demon of the mist and his Apprentice has decided to talk to the original."

Flashback. "GOD why is rock cutting so hard" Arashi Yelled in frustration "you are not putting enough Power into the rock it is not a leaf." A voice said causing Arashi to turn around "Zabuza Momochi It is nice to see you again" Arashi said "What did you want Kid. You told Haku here that you wanted to talk to me now speak kid." Zabuza ordered "Yes I did I want you to join me" Arashi said as Zabuza Started to laugh "You want me to join you some nobody who had gotten lucky in our fight." Zabuza said while finishing his laugh "Yah you see while working on my wind element I have been working on the sealing arts and I have to say I have done pretty well considering I have been working on the sealing arts for Years and have started on element seals and incorporating them in a taijutsu style all I need to do is figure out where I am going wrong whether it is the element array or it is that the chakra restrictor seals are off I am getting pissed at the leaf… hey I was wondering if I could release a clone I have it looks like it has made some progress." Arashi asked.

"Sure thing kid, have fun with that." Zabuza gave his permission to release the clone "Disperse yourself "Arashi ordered. As the clone dispersed he knew that he had some back up on the way just in case there are some problems in the near future. Masumi was following the clone demanding that they picked up the pace in case Arashi was in any trouble. Back to Arashi "So Naruto Uzumaki what can you offer me?" Zabuza asked Arashi. "The head of Gato all I need is the location of Gatos Base here…" Arashi said before he was cut off. "Zabuza Sama there are some people on their way here at high speeds." Haku told her master. "Well Kid trying to betray us huh?" Zabuza asked as he pulled his sword out to kill the Blonde "no sir that is just my other clone and my girlfriend who was treated like crap by the Leaf Village so we have decided that we would like to see the village suffer for a little while before we release them and possibly kill the villagers that decided to try and kill me as well."

Arashi stated to the demon of the mist and to his tool "So if you hate the village why do you serve it as a shinobi?" Zabuza asked "I hate most of the villagers who treated me like crap but there are some who liked me for who I was not who I am." Arashi stated with hate on his voice. "So who are you then?" I am Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and this is a mask." Naruto said as he dropped his Demon cloak Zabuza was shocked that this kid's chakra totally changed as his cloak dissipated. Miles away Kakashi noticed that Arashi's Chakra signature disappeared and Naruto Uzumaki's Chakra signature appeared 'no it couldn't be' Kakashi thought as he told Sasuke to continue working on the phoenix flower Jutsu as he started to run towards the chakra anomaly.

Masumi came upon the meeting area she could see that even though he was talking to the demon of the mist he was still working on his elemental manipulation. "Hi I am Hikaru Masumi Naruto's Girlfriend you are Zabuza but who is your assistant?" Masumi asked as she tried to get the information about their potential enemies "My name is Koorihime Haku Zabuza Sama's tool" Haku said with pride. "Now to Business I want to know where Gatos base is and I will give you double your pay and…" "Naru-Kun Kakashi sensei is coming you must activate your cloak now." Masumi yelled as he focused the Kyuubi's chakra to form the cloak once again.

Kakashi was nearing the site where Naruto's Chakra showed up at. Happy that he would complete a mission that has been given a SSS rank for the fact that the hokage cared so much about the kid and that the village doesn't want to seem weak that their Jinchuuriki was gone. What happened next pissed Kakashi off for the reason that Naruto's chakra signature disappeared again like it did for Yuuago at the academy. 'Damn I can't believe I messed up this bad had I been faster, then I could have been rich and just trained Sasuke I will just tell the hokage about this.' Kakashi thought as he turned back to deal with Sasuke. "There he is gone now back to business." Arashi stated as Haku and Zabuza relaxed a bit alright now where's Gato's base Zabuza if you don't tell me then I will have to pound it out of you." Arashi threatened.

"Or what kid you going to rush me like the amateur you are and try and whoop me as I remember it I am a jounin and you are a genin the difference in our skills are light years apart kid." Zabuza said in a superior tone "maybe so Zabuza but that doesn't mean that I can't whoop you into oblivion." Arashi stated as he got into his taijutsu stance "As if you could little brat I wasn't one of the seven swordsman of the mist for nothing." Zabuza stated as he drew his sword Naruto started to focus his wind chakra into his hand in the form of a cross "this is the first time I have used this but here it goes Wind Crucifixion."

Arashi yelled sending the gathered chakra towards the swordsman this time Zabuza was lucky enough to dodge a foot away and this time Zabuza was not cut by the winds 'Damn the jutsu has a range of one foot from the cross itself before the winds around it are useless.' Arashi Summarized 'So that move has a one foot limit off of the cross before it is useless good to know just think how much farther it could go if the kid completes the wind element training' Zabuza thought giving the boy praise where it was deserved "Good job kid you have created a jutsu that is pretty terrifying in its own sense given time that could become a high a rank skill bordering s rank if you add the power" Zabuza praised the boy

"Thanks I guess but I highly doubt you will follow me until I defeat you so I shall end this in 3 moves hopefully" Arashi Yelled out "As if you could" Zabuza countered 1 Shadow Clone Jutsu" Arashi called out his Jutsu as 10 Arashi's formed a semi-circle around the swordsman and began to charge their wind element Chakra forming that move again "Dual Wind Crucifixion" The Arashi's yelled as the wind shaped crosses were fired at the swordsman forcing him to back up into the water not noticing that one Arashi clone began signing and before he knew it Zabuza was trapped in a prison

"3 this is a water prison if you don't remember what I plan on doing is using a little electricity to give you a shock in the right direction if you know what I mean Lightning Water Combo: Electrified Prison" Arashi yelled as volts of electricity were released from his hands and collided with the water prison Not even a minute into the jutsu The demon of the mist gave up acknowledging that The kid was his superior. "Now tell me where Gatos base is." Arashi asked coldly "fine 3 miles north of here there is a large mansion that is where you will find him and his 1000 bandits." Zabuza quickly responded "would you like to join me in destroying the base Haku Zabuza?" Arashi asked feeling left out Masumi asked

"What about me?" you are needed to make sure that the gay squad doesn't know that I am not training and to relay what you hear from them to me alright I am doing this for us because if we both are gone then they will get suspicious and then we won't be able to live in safety like we have for a few years. You know more than anything that I would love to have you with me when I kill the wicked but it can't be this time." Arashi said trying to explain and comfort her "besides what kind of boyfriend would I be if I sent you in with us and couldn't protect you?" Arashi asked

"you could make clones couldn't you?" Masumi asked hoping that he would agree with her about that. "While that is true Sumi-Chan I am already making over 1000 clones just for training so the ones with the cursed eyes will believe that I am training. That would leave me with just enough chakra to finish all of them off and pay our old friend." Arashi said with a grin as Zabuza haku and Arashi left not before Arashi had used the Shadow clone Jutsu to create his 1000 clone training army Good luck Masumi breathed out before rushing back to their clients house.

Gato's Base

2 hours had passed from when Naruto and his companions had entered the base Naruto had killed and stole the souls of 1500 bandits and was now going to take care of the leader The demon of the mist and his 'Tool' had met together at Gato's door Hey Kid how was the killing?" Zabuza asked "It was alright for killing 1500 people who all had pure evil in their souls the fox is probably having fun with all of those souls now." Naruto said with an evil smile "If I die please finish what I started and get rid of the current Mizukage Yagura he is the Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi" Zabuza pleaded

Naruto decided to say that he would finish off Yagura as they opened the door the fox noticed something rare and powerful a naginata that had a dark black obsidian blade that conducted Chakra the shaft was gold with Rubies, sapphires emeralds, diamonds, topaz, onyx and pearl jewels embedded in the shaft "Kit that naginata is the Ami-No-Nuhoko the weapon that supposedly created this land it was the weapon used by the god Inzangi the weapon also has been Chakra enhanced meaning it will not break at all the Jewels are Chakra storage devices the ruby can store Fire Chakra also a fire demons youki the sapphire can store water Chakra and a water demons youki the emerald can store earth chakra and the Topaz can store lightning Chakra and a lightning demons youki the diamond can store wind Chakra and a wind demons youki the onyx can store shadow/darkness chakra and a shadow demons youki and finally the pearl can store light Chakra and an angels chakra all and all this is the ultimate naginata its main ability can control the earth and the water around it even the water molecules in the air. This weapon has a false end that opens up to reveal the 4 celestial beast contract which summons the tortoise tiger dragon and phoenix clans. now kill that man!

The Kyuubi stated before ordering Naruto to kill Gato and take the weapons from him and loot the rest of the place. Naruto agreed and started walking towards the fat tycoon "Guards" Gato yelled and 2 samurai/bandits appeared "Zori, Warji kill them" Gato ordered just then Zabuza fell to the floor this made Gato happy it serves you right for trying to betray me now you are poisoned with the Achilles heel poison and knowing your little slut she will be with you trying to alleviate the pain leaving the little blonde here to try and kill them he doesn't stand a chance against them kill the blonde and take the slut make sure he can watch as you rape her. HAHAHAHA" Gato said with an evil smile that would make Shukaku the Ichibi jealous Naruto's features began to change his whisker marks got darker and his fingernails became claws finally his canines became fangs and the kid yelled

"I am going to kill you but before I do I will torture you Dual Wind Crucifixion" Naruto yelled as two crosses shot from his hands destroying the tycoons bodyguards. The Jinchuuriki took aim at the tycoons head. The tycoon began to beg for his life "Please don't kill me I will give you anything you want money power women anything" "Anything" the Jinchuuriki asked "yes anything well first off I want all of your money the deed to your shipping business and finally I want the Ami-no-noboko" Naruto ordered "so you are leaving me with nothing then?" Not true you will get the money from the last shipment that you made so in essence I am not leaving you poor just taking almost every cent you made so far and those weapons." Naruto said coolly fine then take it all I will even open up the safe for you just please don't kill me." Gato started to cry fine get it open quickly then" Naruto ordered as Gato got to his safe and opened it Naruto then took a sealing scroll and sealed all the money in it then pulled out another scroll and sealed the weapon in it then sealed the scroll into another scroll to ensure their safety. "Now leave please" Gato ordered/pleaded "not until I get the deed to your company Gato" Naruto said activating his demon cloak changing him to Arashi once again "who do I make the deed out to?" Gato asked nervously

"Make it out to Tazuna and that Kana Arashi gets 20% of everything the company makes now draw it out." Arashi barked making Gato shiver in fear making him work as quickly as possible to draw out the deed and make the necessary changes as Arashi was drawing a seal on Gatos back. "There you go Arashi what was the seal you drew on my back" Gato asked "the seal is a silence seal so you won't make any noise or tell anyone what happened today as Arashi's hand was covered in red chakra and slashed him in his chest sorry Gato the fox wants your soul and I have to comply with her" Arashi stated with a cold tone as the light from Gato's eyes became the pure black.

'it is done Kyuubi-sama' Naruto thought "When we get back to Konoha I will teach you the darkness manipulation training" The Kyuubi stated as they left the base "Hey Kid I would like to teach you the silent killing technique but for that you will have to defeat me in battle as in you vs me three days after we are done training" Zabuza stated weakly

"do you know how to use a naginata and a spear?" Arashi asked "I know how to use a naginata but I do not know how to use a spear." Zabuza replied thank you I will be here tomorrow to start my training and if you could I would like to learn how to use the naginata this week and I plan on using it in our upcoming battle." Arashi declared well alright then Haku give the kid the scroll" Zabuza ordered as Haku handed over the scroll "this scroll has notes and poisons in it that also includes the poison that was killing me using these notes you should be able to create more deadly poisons and make me proud as a teacher by being well rounded." Zabuza said with pride "What will you and Haku do?" Arashi asked "I want her to go with you to become a Konoha shinobi where she won't be hated by her bloodline limit." Zabuza responded Haku was smiling because she it is what she wanted. Now to head back to the house I have had a long day and I need to check-up on the clones and see how much farther they have gotten because they cut the waterfall and cut the ocean in half." Zabuza's Jaw dropped 'this kid split the ocean' the demon of the mist thought "how far were you out on the water?"

"about a mile maybe a mile and a half not that far out…"Arashi said as he gained memories from one of his clones looks like I have just completed the wind shield and the weapon deflection looks like I get to start on wind surfing now." Arashi stated happily as he headed out to his client's house "that boy will do great things Haku be there to support him." Zabuza said as Arashi moved out of sight.


End file.
